Confessions of a broken Heart
by TwistedXmo
Summary: I lost my only friend. No where to be found, and just to make my life better, My dad was capable of hurting my family, but mostly me? How can I find him, and try to hide from my dad at the same time.
1. Prologue: Fear Itself

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Prologue :Fear Itself_

**_By:TwistedXmo_**

* * *

It was that night again, Dinner was quite, My Mother quietly said to me as she lend to me at the dinner table. "Darling? Can me and your father have a talk.. alone?" I looked around the table seeing the tension and picked up my plate and headed to my room down the hall, As soon as I got into my room I threw my plate into the garbage and threw my self on the bed, "Not again." I whisper to myself once I knew what is going to happen, Its been months of fighting, and they always told me, There ok..._now_, only in matter of time, something else worst happens, I looked at my clock reading it was only 6 pm, Great, ill be stuck in my room all night again I thought, I looked around and thought, 'i'm leaving.' I opened my door hearing my Mother and Father yelling. "Where did you get this number at Jon!" My mother scream. I snuck out my house heading outside and picking up my bike. I closed my eyes.

"No, I"m not crying tonight." I hurried and open the gate quietly, and soon race down the street to find that park rear my house.

I pulled up to the park, No-one was their, Perfect I thought, I can be alone. I saw a table, near the playground and place my helmet their and my bike. I sat on the table. Sighing, catching my breath. I closed my eyes seeing my mother and father fighting again. I hurried and reopen my eyes. "No." I hurried and said jumping off the table running near the playground, I started playing, swinging on the bar, sliding down the slide, feeling the rush of happiness coming back, I haven't felt happiness in such a long time. I hurried and laid down on the slide feeling worn out, and soon started dozing off.

Just then I heard some voices. "11 bucks!" The first strong voice said. "Anything higher?" Another boy yelled while laughing. "I say 16" Sounding little and whip. I opened my eyes seeing it was a little bit darker then before, how long did I sleep out here? I rubbed my head and I felt cold water on my back coming down the slide and soon felt it to my but. I screamed in chills "Ah!" I said running off the slide. I fell to the ground in pain hearing some boy's laughing. "I didn't know there was a girl down their?!" The stronger voice said. I looked up seeing three boys. The first one looked like the oldest, he had blond hair with blue eyes He was wearing some pink shirt and some weird hat. The one on the left was a red hair kid, He had glasses, Freckles. And really fragile, but he was the tallest outta all of them, The last one was different, He Had his devilish grin on his face, Black hair, with a long shirt with skulls on it. He had long baggy shorts and teal green eyes.

"Jerks" I said undertone and started walking to my bike. "Wait wait!" I turned around seeing the with skulls on his shirt going down the slide while standing and made it down running to me. I looked up hearing. "Dude he did it! Whoa!" the one with the pink shirt laughed, high fiving the red hair kid, While he was snorting.

"Sorry chick, but you can just tell your mommy or daddy you peed your pant's Ha ha ha." The one with the Devilish grin said to me.

I glared at him and just turned around walking away. "Ah.." I heard him say and running back up in front of me. "Aren't you going to say anything back or are you deaf! Ha ha!" I narrowed him down and continue to ignore him and started walking. I can tell this Boy was getting mad.

"Why aren't you talking to me!" Cried the boy. "Your not worth it." I calmly said rolling my eyes walking away. The boy seen how I wasn't giving him no attention and ran to sit on my bike so I wouldn't leave. "You think your better then me?!" Yelled the boy. "Nope." I said back quickly cutting him off. I saw the corner of my eye the other two boys jumping out the playground running to me and this kid. "What a minute," Began the boy. I looked at him confused. "I know who you are?!" The boy yelled pointing at me. I didn't answer but was confused just like those other two boy's as they came over seeing this boy was pointing at me. "Your my next door neighbor! I remember my pops had to arrest your dad. Ha-ha" Just then I heard him making fun of my family. I began to felt weak again and this time I changed my hurt, sadness.. into anger. "Shut up!" I yelled and Pulled this skull freak off my bike.

I hurried and jumped on my bike, not even having time to put on my helmet I was about to take off till I knew someone was holding my tire in the back from keeping me going I looked down seeing that kid that made fun of family with this kind of face, it was a evil smile. But this time I didn't see it on his face, but more of a considered face, of being worried "Whats your deal toot's?" I felt tears in my eyes. "Nothing!" I yelled so they wouldn't think I was about to cry, I hurried and ran all the way to my house without turning back, I heard them calling for me but I didn't even what to look back.

I made it home sneaking back into my house. Still my parents was fighting. I sighed and snuck back in, without them noticing. As soon I made it into my room I heard my mom knock on the door. I hurried and put my headphones in as she walked in. "Did.. you hear that?" she said worried. "Not really." I said showing her my iPod. She smiled a little. And kissed me. I notice my dad's car was already leaving, i'm guessing he is sleeping overs his older brothers house again, I didn't even brother asking my mom as she left to take a shower.

I looked at my window later on that night watching the stars till I heard a voice I didn't want to hear. "Pssst! Hey you Gothic girl!" I felt a tiny pebble hit my face "Ouch!" I cried looking across the window seeing that skull head freak. "Just great." I said to my self about to stand up and close the window. "Wait!" the boy cried out. "I.. I want to apologize about what happen in the park." I sighed and sat back down. Lending my head into my right hand. "Go on." I said looking back at him seeing how he was in his room also. "Really I am, you looked pretty upset, I shouldn't have talked about your family and how-" I cut him off. "I get it." It was quite after that, their was a long pause, all I can hear is the crickets and the owls hooting and some dogs in the neighborhood barking like crazy. "Well I should be going to-" I got soon cut off bye this boy. "So why haven't I see you around school? Don't you go to school?" He boy asked. I looked around and said. "My mom doesn't have enough money to take me to school, so as for know i"m home schooled." I saw the boy nodding agreeing. I looked back up at him and said "To tell you the truth I haven't even notice anyone lived in your room, Never saw anyone in it.. till now." He started rubbing the back of his neck and laughed a little. "Yeah about that..I have been in and outta DJJ." I had a puzzled looked at him and he open his eyes and seem like he was reading my mind. "Oh it means Department of Juvenile Justice, you know, Juvie?" "Wow." Was all I can say. He focus he eyes on me. "let me guess..your going to label me huh?" I shook my head. "No I just think it sucks going to Juvie, and you only being...?" I didn't know how old he was so I was hoping he would tell me. "Eight." Said This boy smiling. "Oh same." I said smiling back. "Name?" The boy asked.

"Gwen." I nodded my face to him asking him the same question. "Name's Duncan." He winked at me and I acted like to gauge and we started laughing. Soon after that are nights never ended.

We would talk almost every night threw are window's I learned so much about this Duncan kid, Why has he been sent to Juvenile detention, I also started telling him about my family. And are problems.

"I never have anyone to talk to about this stuff.." I began. "Until you met me." Duncan finished what I said. I nodded smiling. "I agree, I cant talk to Harold or Geoff about this stuff.. Sometimes its like they don't want to listen to me, you know?" I nodded again looking back at a picture of my mother in my room. "Yeah, It's like whatever you say, it doesn't even matter." I began to soon yawn as Duncan copied my yawned we started laughing after that. "I guess it's are bedtime," "Guess so. Care bear." I puzzled a look on Duncan. "Care bear?" I asked confused. He stood up smiling and holding out a flashlight. "Well aren't you a fan of them?" He pointed at my Care bear collections in my room, laughing his head off, I smirked while I was holding my blinds. "Goodnight Duncan." "Night Care bear." I rolled my eyes while smiling and closed my window and shut my blinds and soon hit my bed going to bed while holding a light green care bear,and soon fell fast asleep. I finally found a friend, not a normal one, but someone I can talk to about problems. Their was something about Duncan I can trust, and open up with.

after that night it was never the same again. It was around after school for Duncan I waited bye my window waiting for Duncan to come home so we can talk, but he never show up. Maybe he's at Geoff's house or Harold's. Soon it was three days. I was getting worried. I saw his dad going in his room searching for something but once he saw me looking at him I hurried and shut the blinds. Those days became weeks. Where are you Duncan?

Screaming, Shouting, Breaking glasses, My mother crying in fear, I cant take it anymore. He wont hurt me, I thought, He cant. I'm his little princess. I grab my sheets to cover my face to hide my tears. I heard my father, Jonathan, Yell "I thought you loved me Grace?!" I Suddenly couldn't see that much, my tears was covering my eyes as soon as I closed them I felt the warm tears fall down my pale cheek. It's around 11 pm, I bet the neighbor's can hear us again, Last time they called the cops, and my dad had to go to jail only for a day,For hitting my mother once, But later my mother bailed him out. It was quite. Almost to quite, It scared me, I looked back up at my door. Seeing the wooden door it the night, Still. Just then I seen the door open, It was my father Jonathan. "Princess?" My father said quietly. He saw how my face was destroy, He saw my tears fall again once more.

"Please." I said in a response. I was I afraid my dad would hit me again, He drinks a lot, and when's he's drunk, nothing can stop him, My mother knows, but wont do anything about it. He walked closer to me sitting on the bed of the bed.

"I"m leaving." He hung his down looking at this Box in his hand. "Wh-wha-what do you me-mean?"

I shuddered the words outta my mouth. "I cant stay here, your mother doesn't.." He couldn't even finish his sentence. I just looked down nodding. He kissed my forehead Just then my mother was at the door way standing their with only a rob on. I saw scars and cut's on her face. She looked scared to death looking at me. "Jonathan.. Please don't take her." My mother said holding her heart. He looked back at her with no responds and got up giving me a box and then walked away. He stop at the doorway to my room, looking at the corner of his eye. "We'll see. Happy Birthday Princess." He said and walked outta the hall way. My mothers eyes widen of fear and stared at the ground till she heard the door slam and the car turn on. We saw his car outside my window disappearing. As soon as we did she stared at me. "Sweetheart.." She began. "No. Daddy cant take me! No! Mommy!" I Just started chocking up, breathing heavily, My mother ran up to me holding me deeply. "Sweetie he wont, I wont let him." I was so confused what was going on at the time, Why did my mom have so many cuts on her face, why did my dad leaving saying he mite come back, I was scared of fear, and fear can come back in a second, chasing right after me, I suddenly looked at the clock and it turned 12:00 am. I quietly said to my self while my mother was still holding me as she was crying, "Happy birthday to me." I am know 9..... with a broken heart.

____________________________________________________________________________

**6 years later...**

After that night, me and mother and my baby brother, Alex, moved city's, My dad was capable of hurting us and my mother didn't want that to happen. We changed are last name so he wont be able to find us, But soon we find out my dad got a hold of where we live so we have been moving couple of past years. Finally we ended up back in Toronto, We didn't get the same old house we got but one somewhere different, it was a nicer then before. I just hope that this time we can at least stay longer in this house for at least two months. Again a new school, new faces, just great I thought, the only fear I have left Is _Fear It'self_ , the fear has taken over & is controlling my life.

* * *

**_Love , TwistedXmo_**


	2. Chapter One: Priceless Time

**_

* * *

_**

**_Story: Confessions Of A Broken heart_**

**_Chapter one: Priceless Time_**

**_By: TwistedXmo_**

* * *

I wake up hearing my dad throwing another childish tantrum cause I came home late, boo hew, old man. I glared at my dad getting up and hurried and threw my head down back into my bed. "Just Five more minutes..." I mutter into my pill while clutching my fist into the side of the bed. I Heard my Pop's grunt while talking to himself. "Why do I even try.." He began before walking away. It kinda stung a little, That idiotic saying my Mom always tells me 'Sticks and stone mite break your bones but words will never hurt me.' It's just plain inane. Words do hurt I think they are worst then Scars, Cuts and bruises, Those cuts, They come and go, But name calling.. Well it stays in your heart forever. My father and Mother gave up on me, and now it's not even fun getting caught doing something irrational anymore, I used to have a good laugh with my Mom when my dad would be infuriated, at me but soon laughed about what I did.. Like new years. I pulled a happy 'Nude' year at my Parents party, with all their bosses their, come on you know it's funny, My father came into my room that night trying to keep a straight face with me, but soon busted out laughing at me, That was maybe the last laugh I shared with my dad.

I got up jumping into the shower, Doing the same thing I do almost every other day, same routine, nothing changes in Toronto. I heard the door slam, as I saw my Mom and Pops getting into the police cars starting their day, My mom always used to hug me goodbye and kiss me, Even though I always try to put up a fight when she tried to kiss me, but after that she started going to work and not even talking to me till I got home. I swear they gave up on me,Even my mother, "I"m sorry I'm not those clones." I said yelling at my self in the mirror. I always call my older brother's and sister's the 'Clones' they all graduated high school and collage, Went into law, some was Cops, Others was lawyers. They think I'm going to be like the clones, but I don't know what I want in life yet. I looked at the clock reading it was 9 am, "Late again, No shocker there." I swung my backpack and grabbing some chips before driving to school.

I started driving my 2005 mustang, Candy apple red strips with Black all over it and flames on the side, It was my dream car, I "won" it at a contest. Well that's the story I"m telling my parents. My mother believe me but my dad said. "If you get caught with it have fun In jail." Like I care. I finally pull up to school and started walking I notice the corner of my eye, their was two peoples, Girls actually, and they was talking in the car. I ignore them and continued to walk to the school as soon I enter seeing a nerdy girl with glasses on. "Aye you!" I shouted before she turned to look at me. "Yes Duncan?" She rolled her eyes. I glace at the girl again, "Wait do I even know you?" The girl shook her head. "No, But everyone in the office talks about you, But nice to met you! I'm-" I started cutting her off. "Dude, I don't care, I just wanted to know what period is it." I said looking at the wall getting very inpatient. "It's 2nd.." She began. "K." Was all I said before walking to my locker noticing great it's going to be a long, boring, same routine day.

_Gwen's Point of View;_

I hung my head down looking at my hand's getting sweaty. "Gwen-" I hurried and snapped back, "Mom, I'm not going to any new school again, I wont." I began, I heard my Mother sigh. I turned my head to face her ,As she spoke. "Please, I know you have been to five new sch-" I but her off again. "Actually seven new schools, to be correct." She cleared her throat. "I don't understand why aren't you happy? You at least have Trent that goes to this school, Remember Trent? Didn't he go to your last school?" I rolled my eyes looking at my window, "Of course mother I know who Trent is, He's my boyfriend." It was true I finally found a boyfriend, And a boyfriend who is willing to changes school's just to be with me, It was too sweet. But I don't now why I ain't so happy like I should be, am I missing something,... or someone? I saw this shadow of a person walk past are car I didn't even care to look at it but I began to throw my head down. "I'm so sick of this. Moving, changes last names, letting no-one know about our past life, cause we always have to tell them lies, ….I wish I can start over." Their was a long moment of quite in the car. I looked over at my mom as I saw her texting away giggling at her phone, I rolled my eyes and said. "Thanks for caring about me Grace." I shut the door and started walking fast. I didn't even dare to look back, Since my mom found a boyfriend name Ryan Patrick, she has been those stupid little preppy girls with their "Jockey Boyfriends."

I started walking to the front of the school I open it and see the main office right in front I notice I see a girl wearing glasses, With a side pony tail with a Shawl saying across her shoulder, "Hall Monitor." I smiled a little saying, more like screaming in my head, 'Be nice be nice be nice!' I tapped her shoulder and smiled a little. "Excess me but do you now where I can go, This is my first day there at this school.." I began I saw her face lite up smiling, She really had some straight teeth and really white, "Sure come to the office and well get you started with your classes, lockers, By the way I'm Beth!.... Wow two new kids in one day, sweet huh?"

I started walking be hide her thinking. "Two new kids?" I just remember, Oh Trent. I walked into the office seeing Trent sitting down with tons of papers on his lap, He smiled at me and I walked in kissing his cheek, First Beth's eyes widen. "Are you from Mexico?" I shook my head. She lend closer to me whispering into my ear. "Than why did you kiss that boy?" I smiled and whisper back, "Cause He's my boyfriend." "Awe sweet! I'll try and make sure you guy's get some classes together!" I smiled and said thanks as I sat next to Trent looking threw all his papers. "Wow they really have to give you this much?" He looked down, "I just finished half of it, and turned it in, I'm maybe going to have to be here all night." I laughed a little and just looked down being sad. "Why did you do this, I would have understand if you wanted to stay at your other school with all your friends..." Trent grabbed my shoulders and said "Just cause your mom got a new job, isn't going to break us up that essay,." I nodded and frowned a little as I just told Trent another lie about me, I swear he doesn't now the real me.. No-one does.

Hours past as we finally finished are papers, They was a lot harder than I thought, I had to write so many "False" information about my family since we are in hiding. We got are classes and found out we had two classes together, also we are sharing a locker at E-236, We walked over there putting are books and what not in there. And That's when the bell rang, "Great." I whispered to my self, again seeing new faces, isn't really they best feeling ever. Trent just than grabbed my hand whispering in my ear. "Its going to be all right." I smiled and kissed him while walking to are classes, I had pre calculus But Trent had weight training for 3rd. He walked me in to class while I was talking to my teacher, Ms. Robinson. She seem pretty friendly and let me sit in the back of the class. Trent kissed me before he headed down to gym. It was like a re run ,noticing what we had to do in that class, so I decided to check out everyone in the class, I saw a Girl doing her nails with blond hair laughing at her self, she must be those Barbie chicks I was wondering what was she even doing in this class, also I saw a girl with mocha brown hair, with a business outfit on, She had a smile on her face while the teacher was teaching, what was this girls deal anyways, I looked around seeing half of the kids falling asleep here, I notice this hot guy with a spray tan skin,looking in the mirror at him self, as I browse threw the class someone interrupted me,

"Are you lost on this?" I looked over thinking it was the teacher, but noticing it was that Girl with the dark mocha hair, Freckles on her nose with a tan skin,with a sweater vest on. I smiled a little. "No I'm already done, thanks though." I lifted up my paper showing her my work, her eyes shined on my paper. "Wow, and I'm not doing so good in this class, your way smart!" "Thanks" I said in replied. "So..." She began. "What is your name? I'm Courtney, and I"m here to help, I was a C.I.T.." I played with my pencil while talking to this.. Courtney girl. "Gwen... Oh you was a counselor in training?" Her eyes and face lit up smiling at me more then ever, it was sorta creeping me out, "Oh wow finally someone knows what that means.. How did you know?" I answered back without thinking. "Cause I had to talk to counselors." She gave me a puzzled look. "Why?" I hurried and had to think of a good lie, "Oh Cause.. My mom works as one.." I threw my head down, mostly I"m a good liar but that girl caught me off my guard. But gladly to all my luck the bell rang. I got up picking up my notepad and reading my schedule, finding out where do I go after this, I notice someone was over my shoulder also reading what I was reading, "I can help you.. if you want?" Courtney said smiling at me. "Really? Thanks... Do you know where... Mrs Anderson , Language arts.. room C-38 is at?" I skimmed threw the school map trying to find it till I saw a hand covering the map. "Oh it's lunch actually right now for you. After lunch lets when you got to her class, She really nice and is a great teacher I presume." She glanced into the air thinking about it while smiling. I looked down at my figures playing with my nails. "Oh do you have that class next also?" I asked confused. She shook her head as we started walking out of the class room into the busy hall ways. "No, But my boyfr- I mean this guy I am acquaintance with also has that class." She shook her head, look like she was yelling at her self and started folding her arms looking way mad.

I didn't want to bother her after that but she also did have first lunch with me. I stood in line with her till I saw Trent with this guy and girl, The guy looked a tad familiar. He had blond hair with a cowboy hat with a big smile staring at the girl he had clutch into his arms around her shoulders. She had blond hair also, with long hair into a pony tail. She had her hands dugged into her pockets looking at the guy holding also blushing while smiling. "Sup bra's!" The blond hair guy said. I saw Courtney whom seem to roll her eyes but looked at the girl smiling. "Hey Bridgette, I want you guy's to meet, Gwen, She's new..." She started pointing at the green eye girl with a baby blue hoodie on. "This is Bridgette," Courtney began. Bridgette threw a quick hi before Courtney started talking once more. "Geoff." The guy in this pink shirt. The guy yelled dude. I'd tried my best not to roll my eyes after he said that and tried to smile back, but failed into a fake cheesy smile. "And.." She pointed at Trent who was smiling at me. She shook her eye's looking once more at Trent. "Who are you?" She asked being lost. "I'm-" Trent began till Geoff interrupted him. "This is Trent, he's also new." Courtney smiled at me and said. "Wow two new peoples on the same day." I laughed a little till Trent pulled me into a hug and I gave him a quick kiss looking back at the others, with there mouths hanging off the ground with their eyes wide as ever.

"Ah.." Bridgette started before I hurried to piled my case. "Where dating, we both came from the same school." I heard sighs and reliefs till we all started laughing. We got are food, and there food was.. okay, better then the food I got at cotton wolfs high school, the school me and Trent attend to. We sat down With a guy name D.J, he was so sweet. I started picking my food making sure it was safe to eat. I had my music in one ear while I started to drawl on my notepad, its claiming and its better then hearing people nagging.

_Duncan's Point of View;_

"How many times must I tell you Duncan, Don t show up at my class late again.." Mr. Jones began lecturing at me. It was after class I was held after since I showed up late in class, again. I started banging my fist into the desk making a beat into my head. I just saw Mr. Jones face getting more red then before, "Dunca-" "I have Lunch.. Sir, so if you don't mind..?" He shook his head. "I'm calling your parents." I nodded smiling. "They don't care." I left walking away till I started hearing Mr. Jones yelling at me to come back. I started making my way to my locker throwing my backpack in there and slamming the locker door with my feet, before walking in to the lunch room. I dug into my pockets finding I had two dollars. I went to the vending machine getting some Soda and a bag of barbeque chips. I started walking to are main table, sitting with Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette. As I got closer I notice a guy sitting in my spot sitting next to Geoff laughing at something. He had black hair, kinda a larger head, with a but chin and a Green long sleeve shirt. There was also a chick next to the guy, She had her head hung down, so I couldn't really notice anything about her. I slid next to Courtney. "sup babe?" I threw my arm around her shoulder, as she sighed looking in to the air. "Your here... again. Great." Saying it all sarcastic. I laughed a little and said. "You now you missed me!" I started opening a bag of chips while I notice Geoff didn't have a clue I sat down he glanced at me and looked the other way before glancing again noting I was finally sitting down. "Dude! Your here!" He high five me and looked at the other guy. "This is Trent, Trent, Duncan, Duncan Trent!" "Sup?" Trent said smiling at me. I just nodded. "Nothing really." "Cool." "Yeah." That's it. Guy talk it so simple and plain. It doesn't mean I hate the guy or like it, It just shows we are guys. Having are guy talks. Now girls, they can talk and talk for hours. It drives me crazy, like Courtney, She says I'm not her boyfriend, but I cant flirt with any girls, It just proves she doesn't want the whole school knowing she's dating a rebel. I think of it as us dating since we do... have are moments. We kiss, go out on dates, but as long as nobody see's us were god, like her parents, they cant stand me, and I just told them I just went to school with Courtney, I didn't even say I was her friend, if they found out how much me and Courtney have done together, we would be dead at this moment.

* * *

(This is how they are sitting)

_Sitting Chart =====Duncan Courtney D.J =======_

_============= Bridgette Geoff Trent Gwen ==== _

* * *

I started hearing Bridgette and Courtney talking about math and how hard it is. I didn't hear the whole conversion but then Courtney hit my arm. "Oh by the way Duncan there is such a smart girl in my pre calculus, She right ther-" she notice I wasn't caring while I was staring at my bag of chips. "Duncan!" She yelled I hurried and got scared. "What!" She rolled her eyes once more. "You know if you keep doing that your eyes are going to be in the back of your head forever, and ill make fun of you every day ha ha." Me and D.J and Bridgette started laughing and Courtney got up with a huff and crossed her arms and started throwing her food away. "Oh come on..! Princess!" I wined. I looked back at the table with the girl sitting next to Trent glanced at me with a snarl and hurried and started drawling but she stopped drawling and hurried and looked back at me with her eyes widen. My mouth started slowly opening once I notice who this girl was. "Gwen!?" I yelled jumping of my chair. "Duncan!" Gwen shouted throwing her iPod on the table running up to me. I hurried and grabbed in her into a big bear hug. I couldn't even began my feelings at this moment, it's Gwen, the girl I had the biggest crush on when I was eight. I felt compelled, Lost, confused, hurt. Hurt was maybe the biggest one. I let her down. I remember the last night we shared together, it just had to be me that had to get caught up with crime again.

* * *

_Flashback;_

_I was at School with Geoff, we notice Harold wasn't in class with us, where is he at? I wonder. It was soon recess. Are class walked outside noticing there was a kid with only his underwear on tied up on the flag pole upside down with make up on him. "help!" The boy cried, I walked closer that boy was Harold. "Harold! Who did that to you!" I yelled. "We did.." I turned around seeing Four boy's, preppy boys glaring at me and Geoff. "We heard you cant do anything since your on probation, So we run this school now freak!" My eyes widen, I didn't tell no- one that only Geoff and Harold, also Gwen but I turned around facing Geoff and Harold. "Who told!" I yelled being pissed off as ever. "I.. Did.." Harold began. "What!" Me and Geoff said at the same time just then we got jumped bye those three guys. They started beating us up, they was maybe ten when this was going on. Just then I heard the Teachers going outside trying to break us up. I couldn't take it anymore just then I pulled out a knife __about to stab the guy that was beating up Geoff. "No!" Cried a teacher, Just then I felt someone knock me out, I woke up in a cop car driving to the D.J.J. I notice it was one of my dads friends driving me there I heard him on the phone. "Yes,... Well he had a knife about to stab someone... I now.. I'm sorry.. Maybe this mite do him good if he stays here this long... ok by sir." He hung up and looks at me noticing im awake. "Sorry Duncan." "Let me talk to my dad." the cop shook his head. "I'm Sorry but your dad doesn't want to talk to you, and this is for your own good." Began the cop. I sighed. "So how long?" I asked wondering how long I'm going to be suck here. "5 months." "five months?!" I yelled._

"_This is for your own good.." The cop said. "But, but ,but I cant! Its too long, I need to be home! I was doing so good, and Gwen! I need to be with my friend! You cant do this!" The cop shook his head. "I'm really sorry Duncan..." I threw my head down knowing this is all Harold's fault. Five months after that I came home noticing there house was empty, no one was there, I looked across Gwen's room in my bedroom noticing everything, was gone, even her._

_End of Flashback;_

* * *

"Gwen...Gwen." The second time I said in relief. "I thought I lost you forever." "I thought I lost you too Duncan." Gwen quietly said into my ear while I held her tightly, till we heard Trent Cough. We let go looking at each other and shot back down looking at everyone with their eyes widen, and mouths dropped, even Courtney was shock even though she was 5 feet away. Geoff pointed at Gwen while staring at me. "Dude this is not Gwen, your Gwen?!" Geoff yelled. "Its Gwen dude." I said, soon Geoff screamed who till he started hugging me and Gwen. "_Your_ Gwen?" Courtney said confused while walking to us. Geoff let us go moving out of Courtney's way to approach us. "I'm not Duncan's Gwen,"

Gwen began looking at Trent and Courtney. "We was friend's when I was eight, till I moved." Courtney was speechless. "oh.." Was all she can say, tell the bell rang. It just then got awarded as me and Gwen was still close to each other. She moved quickly from me and went to Trent. "Do you need to get anything out of our locker?" Trent smiled and hook hands with her and started walking away. Was they dating? Did Gwen hook up with that guy? I had so many questions but not enough time. Time is free, bit it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it, you can never get it back. I lost so many times I could have had with Gwen.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it, Going to need to get alot of reviews so please R&R I really want to know what you guy's are thinking,**

**Love, TwistedXmo**


	3. Chapter Two: Faith or Destroy

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter Two :Faith or Destroy_

**_By:TwistedXmo_**

* * *

Oh Language arts, one of my most favorite class's I tend to be indebted; I can express myself in this class and how I'm feeling. I was trying to pay attention in class but then I felt someone twirling my hair be hide me, It startle me, but then it hit me, Duncan. Duncan is sitting be-hide me, So I didn't know what to do, Do I pull away? Act like I'm not feeling it. As I was lost in a train of thoughts I heard a man voice whisper in my left ear coolly, "Gwen... Psst." I looked at the teacher who wasn't paying no attention to are side of the class and hurried and whispered back. "What?" "I'm bored." I rolled my eyes while writing down more notes the teacher put on the board. I thought if I ignore him maybe he'll soon get too bored and fall fast asleep... But he didn't. "Gwen!" He whispered while screaming in my ear. My head started hurting after that. I pinch the center of my eye brows thinking, Don't yell Gwen, Don't yell. I hurried and grabbed a paper and wrote on it. _"What do you want?! I'm trying to take notes!" _I folded the note perfectly and handed it to him. He laughed a little and started unfolding the paper. I glanced at the window seeing it started to fall down little tiny rain drops. I did a big deep air and noticed that I couldn't smell anything, I wish I was outside, I love the smell of rain, its peaceful.

Just then I felt someones hand rushed between my hips and hand sliding a paper at me. My eyes widen once I saw it was Duncan's hand. I hurried and grabbed the paper before he kept the hand there. I heard a soft chuckle out of Duncan's mouth, He must had notice how over reacting I can be. I unfolded the paper reading, is sloppy hand writing.

_"__I want 2 talk 2 u, not write crappy notes.." _

I crinkle the paper and got up throwing it away. I notice the teachers eyes widen. She gave me a snarl.

"Miss Thompson, in my class, we have manners, so I guess we'll wait till your done doing what ever you must do, and I'll stop my teaching." Mrs. Dorsal said facing me dead in the eyes. Folding her arms across her chest.

I looked around seeing everyone looking at me, "It was just thr-" I stop and nodded my head before I realized I was going to end up fighting back and fourth with this teacher, as sooner or later I end up in the office, cause I was disrupting the whole class just throwing one paper away, which the why I recycled it. I sat down looking at my notes till I heard the teacher talking again, Duncan's creepy laugh rung in my head like those annoying alarm clocks you cant stand, so I lend my chair in back of him super fast and hard which Duncan had his figures clutch to the desk. I heard him yelp biting his lip trying not to scream. I giggled a little and started writing more notes about "_The act's of the right movements_." Soon after that I never heard the end of Duncan, He was kicking his feet in the back of the chair, it was a un-noticeable war no one knew about only me and him. I lend my head in back of Duncan's desk. He glanced at me and I smiled looking back up at the teacher. I felt thumps continued back of my chair. I growled the hatred slurred out of my tongue. I started kicking be hide me till I heard the teacher high-pitched tone finally blow up. "Thompson! Watson! Office!"

My eyes widen how did she find out. I just then see Duncan walking out of the class room. "Thanks, I wanted to get out of class early Nichole." She rung in fury, eye boiling all the way to the top of her head. I was frozen, I never seen a teacher freak out over extinction. I puzzled looking down till I heard Duncan voice across the room. "You coming Princess?" My eyes rapid up knowing what Duncan just called me. That name, it stings me, knowing what my father used to call me. Remember all the bad times and good times with him. All of a sudden, I felt a tremendous wave of fear of my Dad. My heart was pounding, my chest hurt, and it was getting harder to breathe. I looked around seeing everyone looking dead at me, I felt like I was going to past out, I felt weak in the knees. I started to lose balance while making my way threw the desk and exiting out the door with Duncan waiting for me. "You cool?" I looked down at the ground and sighed. "Cool as a cucumber." I started to take a deep breath and stared walking away from Duncan to retain my self. "Wait!" I heard, Just great, I needed to get away from him, bye all matters. Something, something I never felt hit me. Butterfly's? No, I said. Just no. "Are you mad?" I tried to toon him out so I can refocus, But it didn't work. "Oh come on, Why are you being a drama queen?" "I'm not! Ok I'm just getting a little dizz-" And right then and there everything turned black and I fell.

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

I hurried and rushed towards Gwen right before she almost fall. I caught her looking at her face. "Gwen!" I cried. I shook her body hopping to waking her up, but failed. I grabbed her tiny little pale wrist and felt her heart still. I sighed, 'At least she's alive' I swept her off her feet holding her in a tiny hurtle. It felt like those cheesy couples getting married. I felt her neck turned facing my chest. She bushed her face into my shirt. She started shaking coldly, I just notice her body was cold, ice cold. I Hurried and started running down the hall way making my way to the nurse. It was easy holding her, she was ever so light. Felt like holding pillow. I finally made it to the nurse and kicked the door open seeing the nurse startle "Ah!" She cried dropping all her papers. "Please help her. She got dizzy and just collapsed, please." I hurried and sat Gwen on the sick bed. The nurse nodded and lend her head against her chest. She touched her body and noticed how bad Gwen started Shaking. Her eyes widen in fear rushing to the medical center room. "What's wrong!?" I barked. The lady came back in with a needle rushing to Gwen. "She's having a panic attack!"

I looked down seeing the needle going into her neck. She cried in pained. Gwen eyes flickered open looking at me and soon her eyes got drowsy and shut them. I looked at the Nurse, She sighed and lend next to the wall. "Is.. Is.. She going to be ok?" I asked daintily. She nodded her head. "Yes, Are you her friend?" I nodded. The nurse walked over next to me touching my shoulders. "Can you please stay here? Cause she mite wake up, and when she does, let her know your here for her, let her knows things are going to be ok, cause she mite have another panic attack, if she starts thinking of the worst things again." I nodded and sat down next to Gwen staring at her sleep. The nurse walked out the room.

I sat their watching her, sleeping, she looked peaceful. I wonder why she was so scared. Was it cause the teacher, Did she frighten her. I just remember calling her Princess and her eyes widen in fear. Princess? What is so wrong with that name I thought. I mean sure I call Courtney that but that isn't a name you should be scared of? Courtney can be scary at time's don't get me wrong, wait why am I thinking about Courtney, I looked down at Gwen. She looked scared in her sleep. It has been ten minutes and just then I heard Gwen moan in pain as we a woken. "Duncan?" She asked daze. "Don't be scared.. Everything's okay." I grabbed her hand and it still felt cold. She looked around wondering where was she at. "We're at the sick room, you fainted." I didn't want to tell her she had a panic attack cause I didn't want her to start freaking out about it. "Oh." She calmly said as she started getting up. I pushed her slightly back down. "Try to relax, don't want to get dizzy again." She nodded as she faded a pocket-sized smile at me.

I looked into her shaded cimmerian eyes affectingly. I haven't seen those eye's for a long time, I remember looking out our window's talking all night, I couldn't help but stare into her un lighted eye's, They stood out like a full moon in a dark night. I was getting mislay in thoughts Till we heard the door open. "I'm sorry to interrupt, But how's are warrior doing?" The nurse came in with a greatly smile at us.

"I'm Fine, thanks for everything.." Gwen began. The nurse nodded. "If you want to go home you may, I'll write down a note." Gwen shared a small laugh with us and spoke. "No, No, I'll be..." But I soon cut her off. "I'll take her home, don't worry." The nurse nodded once again and wrote down a paper. Gwen looked at me hassled. I winked at her as she froze once again, but I couldn't help but snicker. The lady handed me the note and I shoved into my pocket. "Come'on" I Swung her off her feet being ever so lightly. I opened the door and left while carrying Gwen out the school door's.

"You can let me go now, and besides I didn't want to disregard my first day of school you know?" Gwen said. "You actually want to stay in school?" I playfully teased her. She soon joined my laugh with a small chuckle. "No but my house is so called "_monotonous_", If you know what I mean." Gwen enrolled. I rolled my eyes while still holding her. "Can you make big words into small words?" I asked.

"Monotonous mean's boring...idiot." Gwen stated aggressively. "Bite me." I smiled thinly. We pull up to my car. Her eyes widen. "This is you're car?" I nodded and saw slightest hint of a smile on her face. I placed her in my car and fasten her seat belt. And jumped onto my side staring my car.

I stared driving and Notice how Gwen was feeling daze, maybe from that shot the nurse gave her. We finally pulled up to my house, Gwen flicker her eyes at me. "I thought you was taking me home?" "Cool analogy," I joked, closing my eyes. I looked back at Gwen getting mad than ever. "Oh come on, I was going to but you didn't tell me where you lived at." I protested. I closed the door and hurried to get Gwen out of her side but soon beat me to the punch. "I was suppose to be a gentleman and get you out." I folded my arms. "Yeah.. Suppose to." She replied while waking towards my Front door.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the front door, opening it. We walked upstairs into my room and I hurried and jumped on my bed, sighing in relief. "Ah.." Gwen asked puzzled. "Isn't the danzel in distress suppose to have the bed?" She smiled looking down at me. I rolled my eyes but soon grabbed onto her arms pulling her down to my bed. Which bye the way had her on top of me and we both froze. I notice how her chest was crushing on my shirt. I knew I should have looked down, but I did and saw Gwen's shirt area. I began to feel... _Feelings_.

"Ah." Gwen hurried and jumped off me sitting on the side of the bed. "Do you.. Have any think I can drink?" She softly asked. "Yeah Mi casa su you casa." I chocked on my fake laugh. She also played around with her laugh feeling the most awkwardness as I was. She walked out and I laid their feeling something. "Fuck you hormones." I yelled to myself once I notice Gwen disappeared. I covered my pillow down at it. And try to relax. I took a couple of deep breath and sighed feeling better now. I moved my pillow and threw it across my room. I sat there and pulled out my phone I got a text from Courtney and read. "Where are you!?" I rolled my eyes and texted her back. "Why does it matter?" "Just answer the question." I closed my phone as I saw Gwen walked back in with a glass of water.

She took a couple of sips and looked out my window. "So this is where it all happen."I focused on everything I could think about her, on everything I felt, on everything that made me crazy about those nights we enjoy being kids. Gwen had a hard life. A really hard life. Her parents fought every second. Gwen would cry. Even though every time she did, She'll tried to hide it from me, She failed at that."So, like did you're mom get re-married?" I asked while scratching my arm.. "What do you mean?"She answered stubbornly, tiny goosebumps rising on her legs. She pulled her arms closer to her chest.

"Thompson...? Nichole, Are teacher said Gwen Thompson? I thought your last name was like... Walker? Gwen Sofia Walker?" I asked. The girl said in a monotone voice. "Ah hum." She nodded and looked the other way. I focus more on this girl. As she looked away didn't look at me in the eyes. And sounding a bit odd. "Your lying." I said coyly. Her eyes narrowed down to me and soon looked away."Gwen," I began. I got off the bed and walked be hide her touching her shoulders. "You ok?""I'm fine," she snapped. "So just shut up."

"You shut up" I yelled back angrily. She was taken aback at my tone, which was condescending. "What the hell is your problem?! I didn't do a damn thing to you." Gwen turned around facing me."_My_ problem? What's your problem?! All I'm trying to do is help you!""Help me?!" She exclaimed, appalled. "You wasn't their to help me when I needed you the most! "

She choked on those words. Feeling water build up in her eyes I just stood their and my wrinkled in forehead. "Well I'm here now, So you could be thankful rather than accuse me of my mistake in the damn past! Cause all I want to do right now is caring about you!" "Too late." She turned around looking out the window. My anger face, unfolded feeling guilt."Gwen.." I began. "I'm going." She said before walking out of my room. I hurried and grabbed her waist. "No." She growled back at me. "Duncan.." She sounded like she was warning me. But as soon as I could even think of anything next the door bell rings. We both look at the door down the stairs.

"Just wait up here after I'm done answering the door, please." I said looking at Gwen. She rolled her eyes looking back at me. "Please?" I asked again. She huffed "Fine." I turned around while grinned at her before I left to open the door.

* * *

**_Gwen's Point of view;_**

I notice that grin on his face. Even though it was be hide him I can feel that cockiness out of his smile.

I threw a thin smile on the side on my face while I watched him go down the stairs opening the door.

"Hello Duncan." A darker male said. "Hi Mr Walker? Everything ok?" Duncan asked being confused. Just then I heard that laugh, it wasn't a normal laugh. It was evil. And then it hit me. Walker? Could it be.... My father, Jon Walker?

It's like everything in full force was hitting me like a knife going deep into my thick skin, feeling more and more pain going threw my body as it aches. Can always hide from the past cause sooner or later, it well catch up with you, I guess im done playing hide and sneak, cause know its the real deal. Was this suppose to be faith? Of me almost to die? Faith or not. I'm capable of dieing.

* * *

**Please R&R if you want more **

**Love, TwistedXmo**


	4. Chapter Three: Forbidden Friendship

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter Three : Forbidden Friendship_

_**By:TwistedXmo**_

* * *

****

Dad? Father? I thought we already said our goodbye's? But here you are, destroy my life, once again. I ducked down clunking my hand's into my mouth, not trying to make any shriek in my cry. I shut my eyes feeling the water coming out of myself rapidly down to my face.

"No No I was just wondering if you have any cable jumpers, my car keep's dieing."

It wasn't him, it cant be him. Just then I heard Duncan's voice powering over my fathers. "Actually no, Sorry but I'll ask my dad to bring some when he come's home from work." Duncan sounded claim and relax. "Ok, Thanks Duncan, Well see yeah." I heard his footsteps fading away. "Wait!" Cried Duncan.

"Don't you want to see-" Duncan looked up at me smiling, but once he saw my fear in my eyes and me on the steps breaking down he hurried and looked back down at my dad. "Wait, never mind." I heard Duncan fake laugh. "It was nothing." My Dad said ok and walked away. Duncan shut the door and ran up the stairs holding on to me. "Gwen... What's wrong." I Shut my eye and cracked the words out of my mouth. "Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was." I started holding Duncan tighter grasping his shirt tighter. I think Duncan was starting to feel pain. "Your dad?" He said.

So it was true, That was my father... No. I started crying more feeling I couldn't breath anymore, Duncan didn't ask questions and just let me cry, I missed Duncan so much about that, Even when we was kids he would jumped out of his room and sneak into my room just to hold me when I was so upset about my mother and father's fights late at night, and know that my dad is back into my life, It feel's like im going to loose Duncan again. I heard Duncan hushing me while brushing my hair be hide me. It helped me a lot and I started claiming down. I looked up at Duncan and felt his soft warm figure sweeping my tears away from my face. I smiled once I felt him do that. But I soon looked away, my eyes focused on my palm. Duncan, focused, confused, pulled me up and got up, which wasn't hard since I only weigh about 90 pounds. My eyes avoiding him. I began to shiver

"Gwen, I don't care about are stupid fight we just had, Just tell me what's wrong, I'm sorry I was being a jerk."

I shook my head again. Looking down being, dead, and pale, coldly.

"C'mon, Gwen," he hushed quietly, flattening my hair and tucking it behind my ears.

I turned to him, facing dead in his eye's, I was only a inch away from his face, but looking up at Duncan. "My... Dad..." I Began. Duncan looked confused. But shook his head. "Yeah, You're dad was here." I looked away, it looked like I couldn't talk about that subject, more like person, a evil person, a Devil. "What? you guy's don't talk-" I Hurried and interrupted Duncan. "Where does he live?" I asked. Duncan looked around and pointed to his left. "Next door, your old house... Wait didn't you know that?" I felt more tears coming down on my face. I hung my head while shaken no. "We'll he has only been living there for about three week's, I asked him about you and he told me that you was going to live there soon." I started crying more, I never felt so weak in my life. And for Duncan to be here, I just feel horrible. He pulled me into a grasp and held on me tightly. "Never let me go Duncan." I whispered to myself, but Duncan heard. "Gwen please.. I just want to help." We stood their for about 7 more minutes. Duncan didn't say a word, he let the phone ring and didn't dare to pick it up. I started feeling peaceful in Duncan's arms. Even though I was sure my father well find me soon, I never felt so safe, yet in danger in my whole life. Duncan started walking me back into his room. I allowed him to let me pick me up. He swept me off my feet and lead me to his bed.

Once we was in his bed, cuddling, Yes we was cuddling, I know we shouldn't have, I mean I have a boyfriend Trent, and He has a _Fling_ with a girl name Courtney. But for this moment in time, I think it was acceptable at this spur of the moment. It was dead quite. I was in Duncan's arms under his blanket, mostly Duncan would make such a stupid comment, or maybe start flirting with me, but he let me be myself this night.

"My Dad..." I began. Duncan was brushing my hair while listing. "He.. Want's to kill me.." I said. I finally told someone, I told my biggest deepest darkest secret ever in my whole life, and it had to be Duncan, the punk, tattooed, air headed, juvenile delinquent, cocky son of a bitch, I had to tell. Duncan stop brushing my hair. "What?" He flatly said. "Duncan, my mother cheated on my dad once, He never got over it, He told us, "If you don't love me Grace, then I guess I have to take someone then you do love.. Like our daughter, Gwen." I sighed and held Duncan closer. "First I thought he was just going to take me to make me live with him, but on my birthday he started sending me card saying how he should kill me, My mother brought the card's to the cops, But every time she was about to show the cops, the card's will _magically disappear. _The cops couldn't arrest my dad for something we just said, So we started moving to different city's, but no matter what my father was capable of finding us. So Here I am, back in Toronto thinking I lost my dad, and he is living right next door." "That asshole!" Duncan snapped. Duncan jumped out of his bed going to his closet. "Duncan?" I asked quickly.

"Gwen, You should have told me this a long time ago!" He was searching for something while yelling at me. "I couldn't! " I protest. "You got locked up, I had to change my whole identity. Duncan you cant do anything," Duncan hurried and interrupted me. "To hell I cant!" Duncan pulled out a large knife and ran to the door. My eye's widen in fear, jumping out of the bed. "No Duncan!" I hurried and grabbed his arm pulling it back. Duncan hurried and threw the knife across the room and hurried and pick me up, holding me tightly. "I am the worst friend ever." I heard Duncan sounding like he was crying, I couldn't see his face but I heard anger and fear. I started holding Duncan tighter. we was almost to close.

"Don't say that.." I began. "Then don't say everything is alright, cause it's not, Gwen you was alone, and this stupid fight at school got me locked up, I should have thought of you that day and didn't do anything stupid. If I didn't get locked up, I could have at least helped, I I I." "Duncan we was only nine, you couldn't do anything, I just needed a friend at the time, but we have each other know, and that's all that matters." I knew I was lying to Duncan. I knew once I told my mom about Jon Walker, I was going to move in a second. But since Duncan was in the mood for killing my dad I had to claim him down, Why do I even called that guy dad? It makes no sense.

Just then I heard my cell phone ring, It both made me and Duncan jump. I heard Duncan's cool chuckle as I got up seeing it was Trent. "Hello?" I asked picking up my phone. "Gwen! Oh thank god, I have been calling you non stop after school! Where did you go!?" He asked. I sighed and looked over at Duncan. "I pasted out In class, I didn't eat anything all day , and you know how my low blood sugar is these day's. So Then Dun, I mean this person just took me home and I have been home ever sense." There was a long pause. "That's funny cause I went to your house after school and no one answer." "I was sleeping." I hurried and said back. Another long pause. "Gwen I climbed up your window." I started getting mad. "Spying on me Trent!" I yelled. "I wouldn't call it spying, cause you wasn't even at home! Gwen where was you!" I seen Duncan getting annoyed by me and Trent's bickering. "Fine, I was a Duncan's house." "Duncan!" I heard Trent's voice get mad. He sounded like he was going to give me those stupid literature's but soon sighed. "That's all you had to say, instead of lying to me." I sighed and looked at the phone. "Im sorry Trent, truly." "Its ok love." Trent said, anytime he called me love made me blush like crazy, and Duncan notice. He was rolling his eye's while watching me and Trent talk for a little while, so I hurried up and made a new lie. "Trent my phone is going to die ok, bye Love see you tomorrow." "Ok Babe, Love you goodnight." We hung up and Duncan questioned "Love?" I rolled my eye's while sat next to Duncan. "Yes, got a problem with that?" "No, Not at all." Duncan sighed and lean back into his bed. "Shit!" I yelled getting up. "What?!" Duncan asked shocked also. "I forgot to call my mom, shit she's going to be pissed!" I hurried and got up going into the hallway, cause I knew my mom was going to curse out a storm on the phone.

_[Duncan point of view._ ]

Love? Why would you ever say that word, I find that word to powerful, it means something I well never feel, Courtney? Can she be my.... love? Wait, I don't know, the bitch drives me crazy, in good and bad way's. I was getting dragged in a train of lost thoughts till I heard yelling from Gwen's phone. "But mom!" She began, I couldn't help but laugh, something about Gwen makes me smile. I'm just happy I have her back into my life. "Shit" I felt my phone going on. Hearing the full metal rock blasting threw my phone. I hurried and pick it up without seeing who is calling me. "Hello?" I said playfully. "Duncan?! Where the heck are you!" I sighed and rolled over onto my bed. "Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Cause Its my business to now where you are at!?" I started growling under my breath. "Like you said Sweetheart, "We aren't dating!" So its none of your business!" Then I just heard nothing but bickering. "Don't you yelled back at me mister! Once I see you im going to give you a piece of my mind and read all your flaws and fix everything! if you want to be my boyfriend! And that's never going to happen unless you change everything about you!" Courtney yelled it sounded like I had her on speaker with my phone, but she was just that upset. Gwen walked in my room fear looking at my phone . I seen she mouth her words, not wanted, more fearing of making a noise and Courtney finding out. "Who's that?" Gwen mouthed. I laughed and said out loud. "The Princess." And hung up. I knew Courtney heard that, and I didn't care. I hurried and shut off my cell phone before she dared to call again.

"That monster drives me crazy!.. and not in a good way anymore, shot me Gwen!" I said pressing my hand's into my face feeling anger from Courtney. Gwen laughed a little and rubbed my arm, up and down. "What's her deal anyways?" I sighed and shrug my shoulders of I don't know. I looked down feeling upset. But then heard my door open from the front door, it make those stupid alarm beeping noise. I got up confused. "What time is it anyways?" I looked around and Gwen said. "5:47.. why?"

I slowly started walking out of my room. "Cause my parents don't get home till 7:00.." "So.. whose downstairs?" Gwen said She ran beside me holding me super tight. "Don't know.." I began. I pushed Gwen off of me and place her in my room holding her shoulders. "Stay here.." She looked worried staring into my eyes. Her dark green eyes was feeling fear I can just tell. I nodded and walked out of my room very quietly. As I was walking downstairs I rubbed my back pocket feeling the pocket knife in it. So Who ever was trying to break in my house. I have something to give him. I heard it super bad and ran in to my kitchen holding out the pocket knife and tackled who ever was in my house. "Ouch!" The man cried. I looked down seeing my older brother Jason. "Jason?" I asked. He looked at my me with with knife and pushed me off of him pining me to the ground. "Lil D! What are you doing with that knife!" Jason barked. I hated me when he called me Lil D. "Ah protecting myself, I thought someone was breaking into the house, what the hell are you doing here?" Jason got off of me pulling me up. "Just looking for my police badge. I cant find it anywhere I think I left it here when we all had dinner." I looked around confused back at him. "We had dinner a month ago idiot." "I know,!" He yelled. "Someone put a fake badge in my wallet, did you take my badge Little D! Don't you dare lie to your older brother!" I laughed and pushed his hands out of my face. "Yeah Cause I need a badge to do rule breaking and a position to taking your advantage in becoming a pig."

He stopped and looked some where else with his eye popping out of his head. "Well who's this." Jason said smirking at me. I turned around and saw Gwen. "Ah.. Duncan everything ok?" Gwen asked walking closer to me. "Yeah I'm cool." I stared back at Gwen with a slight thin smile dazing into her dark green eyes. Their was a long pause. It was a good pause for me and Gwen, as for Jason, it wasn't. He coughed getting are attention and I hurried and looked back at him snapping out of it. "Any way's" Began Jason again. "Tell mom and dad if they find it call me, and if I find out you took it you're so going to be dead." I rolled my eyes and nodded at Jason once he left.

The door he made his way out of made a loud noise of him being upset. "So... That's Jason?" Gwen asked I turned to look back at her. "Yeah you maybe wont remember but he-" Gwen hurried up and cut me off. "The Brother with the straight A student, and never did anything bad, as to other then your other brothers, Ethan, Scottie and Calvin." I smiled. I mean Gwen remember when I told her this about how many years ago, A good friend always listen to your problem. Gwen sighed and laughed. "I know im that good!" She tease brushing her shoulders off.

I hurried and tackle Gwen and started play fighting like we used to as kids I was holding onto Gwen super tight and felt like I never wanted to let her go... Wait I didn't mean that.. But sooner of later my face was right next to her neck. Should I? I asked.. being temped to bite her pale neck. I always used to bite her, but would it be bad if I did bit it once more time. I stopped thinking about it and hurried and bite Gwen. First she cried in pain and started laughing. "Oh you asshole!" She said trying to push me off of her and failed. It short of felt like she didn't even pushed me off. But yet wanted me to bite her more..? No this is Gwen. I said. But once I stop biting her neck my lips felt attached to her pale winter skin. It felt... _forbidden _As my lips slowly parted from her skin I swear I heard her moan a little bit. I didn't kiss her neck I just was done biting her. Well that's that im going to tell everyone. I was still on top of Gwen on the ground as I barley lifted my face up to her's she started at me deeply. Almost to deeply. I took a deep breath smelling Gwen's mouth. Cool winter mints. And her body spray was passion fruit. Damn hormones came back to me that fast, lucky it didn't show that bad since I was wearing boxers, basket ball shorts and my normal messed up shorts. But I still hurried and jumped off of Gwen and laid on the ground with my stomach on the ground also my face. It was quite, not a good quite like last time, but yet a odd confused moment. I felt my lower part of the body claim down and I sighed in relief.

"What time do you need to be home?" I asked out of the blue. "Actually right now.." Gwen said slowly sounding disappointed. "Oh ok," I sighed and got up diving into my pockets and getting out my car keys. "Let's dip." I said. I helped Gwen getting up. I reached my hand as she grabbed me way tight, I yanked her too strong off the ground, I always forget she isn't the Courtney size, more of the light little doll size. Her body rushed into my making me lean into the wall with her all over me. Her lips was right next to mine as I felt her cheek on my lips. I heard her gasp lifting her head off of me and said "Sorry!" She cried. I laughed a little. "Im the one that pulled you off the ground to hard, stupid, don't be sorry for anything." She glared at me with a smile and soon followed me out of the house.

I was almost out side but then I felt her grabbed my waist super tight pulling me back into the house. "What the eff!" I said yelling. She hurried and covered my mouth. "I don't want my dad to see me." My eyes gotten big, forgetting about Gwen's father. I hurried and let Gwen crawl on the ground outside just in case if her father walked outside. I helped Gwen climb into my car. I hurried and jumped in also turning it on, She hurried and told me where she lived at giving me the addressed and that's when I heard that voice. "Duncan!" "Shit!" I cried I grabbed Gwen's head ducking it down. And pop my head out of her window. "Yes, Mister Walker?" I asked with a smile. "Just talked to your pop's he said you have some hot wires in your garage mind if I get them?" I seen him walking closer to my car so I looked around and hurried and answered quickly. "Sure Sure, But im shorta in a hurry so you can get it while I leave." Jon stop smiled and nodded. "You're a good person Duncan. Thank you." I faked smile. I just wanted to get out of the car and stab that guy in the cold heart. I hurried and pulled out of my driveway and soon hit 45 and drove off quickly.

We past out of my neighborhood, that's when Gwen lifted her Head up sighing. "Oh my gosh, that was too close." Gwen cried looking at me worried. I hurried and pulled Gwen into my body holding her while driving. "Don't be upset, Im here for you." I felt her let go of me and looked up at me face with a smile. "I know." She went back into hugging me. I never felt this way. Our hug was shorta meant to be it felt like that's how was it was suppose to be. But suppose to what? I lean my head into her's feeling her hair on my cheek. Her hair felt too soft. We listen to some 30 second to mars feeling some what peaceful enjoying the drive. It felt.. normal. Riding around at night with the window's down feeling the cold wind hitting our faces felt perfect.

Gwen fell fast asleep, still holding onto me once I pulled up to her house. I turned off the car as we pulled up into her drive way. "Gwen?" I asked quickly. I heard her moan a little from waking up. 'Crap I feel asleep huh, sorry." "Don t worry babe its ok." I smiled at her. She looked at her door and looked back at me. "I don't want to go home." I raise my eye brow. "What do you want then?" I asked flatly. "....You." Gwen dully said. "Wait what?" I asked again being complete shocked. Gwen heard it by my voice and hurried and changed her face and voice. "No No I mean, like I want to still hang out with you, I hate this house." She had her arms raise a little and I laughed a little. "Whatever Gwen you know you want this!" I said flirty. She rolled her eyes. "Sure Kiddo." She tease, since she is 5 months older then me. I seen a women looking outside of Gwen's house staring at us. "Guessing that's Grace?" I asked looking at the women. "Yup," Gwen said also Staring at her mother. She hurried and looked back at me. "Well thanks for everything today Duncan." She went in for a hug and I hugged her back. "Anytime." I smiled. I Seen her climb out of my car but I hurried and thought of something. "Gwen!" I yelled. She turned around. "Huh?" She asked confused. "Your... Your not going to tell your mom about... Jon are you?" I asked quickly, hoping her mother wasn't hearing us. "Well. I dono.." She asked

"What do you mean you don't know? Gwen you have to tell her, your not safe here you know." I said. Gwen rolled her eyes glaring at me. "I don't care if im not safe or not." "I Do." I snapped back at her

"I.. Don t" Gwen slammed the car door and started stomping to her front door. I hurried and jumped out before she made it to her house. "Gwen!" I grabbed her wrist and she turned around way mad. "What!?" "I don't want anything to happen to you!" "But Duncan I don't want to loose you again!"

"It doesn't matter, I just want you to be save again!" "But im never going it be safe unless I have you with me!" It was a little to much to say at the time, we both knew it. We started at each other once again feeling something I wanted to do. I sighed and hugged her. "Ok, just think about it ok?" I asked hoping she understood me. "Oh ok fine." She hugged me back. One thing about Gwen I love to, how I can say three words and she understand my whole story im trying to tell her. She open her door and I hurried and hugged her once more and whispered into her ear from be hide her. "Night, Care bear." I said it in a flirty tone and soon jumped into my car and drove again and was wondering how Gwen reaction was from what I just told her.

* * *

_Ok Sorry so late, I was lost in what to write next, but hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_omg, ok 11/19/09, best day ever! Courtney and Duncan broke up in ep 14 total drama action, omg you gave no idea how happy i am! (:_

_Please review, I dont know if i should make more or not if you guy's are'nt reviewing._

_Anyways talk to you later,_

_TwistedXmo (: trlalala. Mwhaha, Laughing is all the same_

_GxD Riot love _


	5. Chapter Four: When Love Collided

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter Four : When Love Collided_

_**By:TwistedXmo**_

* * *

"Care bear?" I softly said to myself once I heard his car drift. I felt something, like an electric shock going thru my whole body. It brought back the past, thinking of us always calling me that, Sense I had such a big collection of my care bears. Literally, my heart skips a beat. You might even feel nervous, I said to myself feeling numb yet scared, but scared of what I was feeling for my Friend... My best Friend… Duncan?

But I like Trent too much; I shouldn't even compare Trent with Duncan, because me and Duncan are just friends. I sighed and began to knock on my door already seeing my mother open it glaring at me.

"Get in." She shrieked. I nodded, shutting my eyes and dragged my legs coming in hearing the door slam before I let my last leg in. But there was silence. Hearing nothing, but the emptiness of the house. I reopened my eyes, my mom looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Mom," I began shortly got cut off by her bear hugging me. "Never scared me like that again Gwendolyn! Never!" I Nodded and softly whisper.

"I'm Sorry." She did have a right to be scared. I didn't call her; I didn't come home till night time. And She had no idea where I was at. We soon broke our hug seeing my brother James's walk into the living room. "Everything alright?" He asked with an eye brow raised. I nodded trying to hold back my tears.

He scuffed and walked away whispering things under his breath. "Chicks." I did a slim smile and my mom kissed my forehead. "Night Gwen, Love you." She walked away rubbing her eyes. "Night, Love you too."

I walked upstairs seeing my window and scrambled and locked it. "Stupid Trent." I sighed and began to take my clothes off. I slipped on my shorts and my V neck t shirt that says.

""I would rather spend one night with Dracula dead than with my boyfriend alive."  
-Frank Langella

I smirked, "Pixie..." I said remembering what she brought me this for my birthday; she hated Trent, with the full passion. She always told me. "He's too perfect... He must be gay..." I couldn't help but have a good, alone quite laugh with myself. I walked into my bathroom taking off my makeup; some of it was already off seen I was bawling my eyes out at Duncan's house. "How pathic." I muttered.

I wonder what Duncan's thinking. "What a baby, Suck it up women, Why is crying on me, Can I push her off?" I smiled again notice that what Duncan thinks. I love Duncan but he doesn't have that soft side, Or It mostly happens once in a while, that's how we became friends, He showed his soft side to me and then we became friends like that.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth and spit it out and walked into my room and laid down sighing.

I giggled once I saw my light neon glow in the dark care bear next to my pillows. "Hey, sorrow," I looked at it exampling it seeing countless safety pins into the bear with a black marker of a skull on his arm with a heart around it. "Duncan." I softly whisper remember he got this for my birthday when I was little.

* * *

_Flashbacks**_

"_What did you do to this bear?!" I asked worried. He smirked laughing trying to catch a breath seeing my face being crushed what he done to my new bear. "I gave it a … Personal touch of Duncan." He laughed and I growled, shoving him to the ground. "Hey!" He cried. "You're too weird." I sighed. "Happy birthday," He said out of the blue, staring at me. "Thanks." I held my hand out to help him and he grabbed it and pulled me down with him. I yelped and fell to the ground. "I didn't forget about your birthday beatings!" he said devilishly. "Crap." I whisper and soon felt Duncan lightly hitting my arm._

_End of Flashback**_

* * *

I sighed. "My weird friend." I rolled over on my side and stared at the bear. "My…weird best friend." I smiled and snooze starting falling into a slumber.

* * *

**

I woke up from my mom yelling at me. "Duncan get up! You're going to be late again!" She roared. I grunted something I didn't even remember what I said and threw the pillow over my head and then I heard my mom open the door. "Get up," She warned. "I'm sick." I faked coughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Duncan, Grow up, get up or I'm pouring this cold water on you." I laughed a little and began to close my eyes and soon fall asleep, till I felt the cold freezing water on me, making me jump out of bed.

She giggled and walked away. "Told you." She shut my door and I grunted, I couldn't go back to bed with a wet bed. I laughed at my little dirty thought wet bed and jumped into the shower, luckily the water the hot and It felt good. Once I was down I jumped out seeing the time. 7:45 am. I have till eight till the school bells rings. I hurried and hair sprayed my hair creating my Mohawk look and threw on my baggy jeans and hot red converse with a black T-shirt with the devil smoking. "I wonder how long I can go on without getting dress coded." I smirked. I walked out my house jumping in my car. Once I got in my car I drove insanely fast, if I got one more tardy in first period I was going to have to do detention. Luckily I made threw the crowed school parking lot and found my spot, No one dared to park in my spot, whoever did would be dead. I jumped out going to my locker and threw my jacket in there, it was about 40 degrees outside it's around fall. I grabbed my notepad and started walking till someone yanked me into a closet.

"Ah!" I yelled. She covered my month. Piercing her eyes at me. With her freckles getting red turned on the light seeing that girl was no other then Courtney. "Where were you?" She snapped."Well I was in the hall way, till Princess yanked me in here for a quick make out session." I winked at her."As if." She said pushing my head back. "Ok then." I got bored picking on her, it used to be fun, know it's like why do I even try? I shrug and turned around to open the door till she yanked my shirt back.

"Where were you yesterday?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I had to take someone home, happy?" before I can even blink she replied back in a second. "Who?" "Gwen." I said and tried to leave but she still pulled me back. "Why?" "Courtney!" I said getting very annoyed. "What? I'm curious." She asked.

"Ask her," I soon left the closest and shut it leaving. "She is too crazy," I remark to myself heading to class.

I enter my computer tech class room. The teacher was a real newborn. Even if one kid talked she would have mental breakdown. I thought I'd actually be quite for this teacher since she was always screwed up. I started going on the internet playing games till the bell rang. I was walking to my science class seeing Gwen walking alone. I smirked thinking I can scare her. I slowing started creeping up from be hide her and was about to yell boo, till I heard her say flatly. "I know it's you Duncan." I sighed and frowned.

"Awe, how did you find out?" I asked, walking besides her. "You might be a criminal, but you ain't sneaky mister Delinquent" She started fixing my Mohawk. "Thanks Goth girl."I sighed. "I never notice how your hair was deep dark green and teal, I always thought it was black and teal." I said. She puzzled me. "Yeah, cheap hair dye does this to me ha-ha, Wow you're the only one that knows that." She giggled a little and turned around and began to walk. I couldn't help but it's like my feet was under a spell following her every flow. She walked gracefully. Her eyes were a mystery to me. She had wonderful lazy eyes that rested being relaxed.

I heard the bell ring. "Crap." I said and Gwen over heard me. "Oh I thought you were a bad ass Duncan, Tisk Tik." She nodded her head and bite her lip because she knew I overheard. I crunched my forehead glaring at her and pinned her to the wall nowhere to go and had that grin eviled at her.

"Come again?" I asked flatly. "Nothing, nothing," She begged and looked the other way but then I heard her immediately laughing uncontrollably. I was running my fingers all over her, tickling Gwen like crazy."Please, Please," She giggled very hard, it make me feel good to her that light laugh, I seen her face getting red I couldn't help but laugh also seeing how she looked. She pushed me off and pinned me against the wall. "My Turn." She did the same glare at me with a twisted smile that turned me on.

She ran her hand against my pants. My eyes widen in fear. "Gwen, What… Are… you… doing..." I asked getting nervous. "Get having fun..." She slowly said smirking at me. I started to sweat, this is not like her at all, I thought. I was the tease and she was supposed to be the victim and now the tables are switch? No way. She started touching me all over while I was sweating. Oh god. I whisper.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;**

I tried to toy with him, he always thinks he is the flirt; mister all that, well I decided to scared him. So I playfully flirted back and Duncan face went as white as my skin once I touched him, I wanted to laugh so bad but I thought I had to play in character, I knew Duncan didn't have the guts to flirt back that's why I did it. I soon let him go and walked away and once I was by the corner of the next hall I seen Duncan frozen, suck on the wall. "That's what you get jackass." I softly whisper and walked into my math class sitting next to Courtney.

"Hey," I greeted She was glaring at me but then shook her head smiling at me thinly. "Hi." She whispered and then the teacher soon started talking as we began taking notes.

* * *

**Courtney's Point of View;**

Why did Duncan take Gwen home? How long was he with her for? I need to know. Yet again Gwen has been nothing nice to me, should I trust Duncan, and what is Duncan problem by the way, he used to flirt with me at least 78 times at school, even though I rejected him million times he never stopped, has he finally gave up? I closed my eyes and sighed. Get a grip Courtney, you dumped him in the first place, he wasn't even worth your time. Just out of all the people Gwen walked in with a big glow flowing all over her body it looked like. And then once I saw her in class I seen Duncan walked past the class staring at Gwen and I immediately glared at her. "Hey." She said sweetly.

I wanted to throw my pre calculus book at her and call it quits but then I shook my head. Courtney you're jumping to conclusions. I smiled back and said. "Hi." She sat down and the teacher begins.

"Take out your notes from yesterday, we will add more," And then he soon started talking about graphing the fractions. I yawned and soon started writing faster as he talked; I swear he was talking like a fast speed racer car.

I notice the corner of my eye Gwen was texting on her phone and giggled. I looked over to see who she was texting and out of all the people it had to be my Duncan… Wait not my Duncan! Me and him are over, I dumped him. I sat there thinking again. That's it Duncan is single, he… cant like Gwen…Can he? I shook my head. No she has her boyfriend, Eh, Trent! That's him name, and he super nice to her. If Duncan does like her, I thought again. Gwen wouldn't like him one bit. I mean what's one thing to like about him? He's selfish, ogre, cocky, rule breaker, disgusting pig with no manners, and doesn't know how to dress the right way.

I sat there and began to chew the end of my pencil thinking hard. _Then why did you date him Courtney?_ I gasped a little, Maybe Gwen could like him. I was running threw my head with a million questions till I heard the teacher yelling at my name. "Fairbanks! Fairbanks!" I gasped and look noticing the teacher was be hide me. "Are you even listing?" He asked getting mad. I looked down at my paper seeing I stop writing about 20 minutes ago, was I really thinking for that long I asked myself. I felt my face getting red. "I'm so sorry Mr. Jackson." He shook his head. "It's ok Fairbank, don't let this happen again." I agreed and started listing to what we had to do, but the question was still in back of my head. Can Duncan like Gwen?

* * *

**Trent's Point of View;**

Crap Crap Crap, out of all the luck my car battery shuts off in my car during the middle of the street. I sat there calling my insurants, I'm so glad I paid them off a couple days ago. I sat there and looked at my watch 9:24. I already missed my first period. I sat there waiting and finally the cars show up. "Name?" He asked. "Trent Galvin. The guy shook his head, smiling a little. "Hoop in." I smiled and he drove me to the nearest auto shop and I get out. The guy gives me this paper to hand to the engines and I said thanks and the guy left dropping off me and my car. I walked into the building and read the sign. "Toni's Auto help 101" I smiled, they could have come up with a better name and read the sign.

"Ring bell for costumer serious." I did as it says and waited. I seen a guy with dark jet black hair with a blue jumpsuit on with oil all offer his face, and suit. He shook his head. He got a rag and rubbed his face. "Can I help you?" He asked I laughed a little. "Yeah My stupid car battery broke and I was wondering if you had a classic 1968 dodge charger. His skin was a bit lighter than normal, looked somewhat fimalr. "Ah, let me check, sorry I'm new here." He asked with a small chuckle. I nodded. "It's cool." I sat down waiting for him and opened my phone seeing no missed calls or even a text. I thought Gwen would have texted me, asking me where I was but nothing. I frowned a little and just texted her.

"Hey." I said and closed my phone waiting for her to text me But then I seen the guy appear. "Sorry, eh um?" Wondering my name. "Oh Trent Galvin." I held my hand at him and notice his hand was filled with grease. I laughed a little as he did at well. "Sorry Trent, My hands are a little...tied up." "It's cool." I said.

"I can give you a left to where you need to be sir?"The guy asked and I gladly accept. "Can you take me to my school? I need to do this test today." I gave him the address and he agreed and we got into his hummer car I was amazed. "You…drive…this?" I asked completely shocked. He laughed. "Yeah, and I work here it's weird, but I love working with cars." I slightly smile. "So does my Girlfriend." I admit

He nodded. "Oh you have a girlfriend, nice dude." I agreed. Smiling short of was blushing, thinking of my Gwen. He soon started cracking up. "Oh boy, you're in love." he teased. I frowned a little.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. He nodded.

"I remembering being in love with my wife… But she cheated on me." He growled the last words out of his mouth. "Sorry." I slowly said. He shrugged. "No biggie." My phone soon started ringing and I hurried and picked it up reading a text from Gwen. "Hey." Was all she said back?

I frowned and grunted a little the guy in the car looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed. "It feels like my girlfriend isn't into me anymore." I can't believe I was pouring my heart out to this guy and I didn't even know his name. "Trent, When girls fall out of love, they aren't worth it, you have to do something call payback." He smiled slight with a devilsh grin. "Really" I asked.

We finally pulled up to my school. "Thanks… eh?" I had no idea what his name was he smiled a little and said. "Jon, Jon walker." And shook his clean hand into mine. I smiled. "Well thanks Jon." I hoop out of his trunk and he called my name. "Yes?" I asked. "Tonight ill order a battery for your car and you can pick up your car tomorrow around … seven?" He asked. "Really thanks Jon!" I said smiling. "Your alright kid." He said smiling. "I kind of see myself in you." I chuckle "Thanks dude." "Anytime." I shut the door and began to walk into school seeing it was lunch time and walked in seeing Gwen and Duncan eating together laughing and smiling. I grunted and pulled my "Fake smile."I walked up to them.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever! but i hoped you enjoy!!!**

**Review or i wont any more!**

**Seriously i cant read your minds if you want more or not!!**

**love always TwistedXmo**


	6. Chapter Five: Reckless Auto

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter Five : Reckless Auto_

**_By:TwistedXmo_**

* * *

I woke up noticing these different surroundings. I got up, being smaller, I notice my age was different, and I looked in my mirror seeing I was four, jet black hair going to my hips. "Grace, where is she!?" I heard that voice ringing in my head, not ringing, more tormenting n my head. I was in my room, my room. I sat in the corner crying my eyes out, I tried to be quite also, but then I heard that door open, the noise of the door was cutting my throat. Shutting my eyes. "If I can't see him, he won't harm me," I whisper. I heard those strong leather boots moving close to me on the hard wooden floor.

"Princess?" I slightly open on eye seeing my dad grinning at me devilishly. I see my mother in the backround. "Don't hurt her Jonathan!" She cried. She was in her pink rob blood coving the most part of the pink in it, her hair was messed up, like she was sweating in fear, he leaned down closer to me, It was so sudden I gasped for air and he look at me.

"Don't worry, Daddy's here." He slightly chuckled, and then I felt his hand yanking my hair.

"Ah!" I cried, I felt his hand pushing me into the cold floorboards and that when I really woke up.

I woke up in a hot sweat; I notice where I was, not in that house again. I looked around seeing the posters of; My Chemical Romance, Escape the Fate, Linkin Park, And Evanescence.

I sighed looking at the clock. "4:29." I sighed and fell back into my bed. I couldn't sleep though; I sat back in bed looking for Sorrow. I couldn't find him on bed. "Shit," I said lifting off my blankets and looking under my bed finding the light green neon Care bear lighting up, I could have sworn it was frowning but Maybe because I was still half asleep, I shrugged pulling the pierced, tattoo punk care bear crawling back in bed, falling back into more of my nightmares.

*****

I woke up by my phone going off, I looked at the clock for the millionth time reading the time finally came around. "6:00" I was going to get a towel till I heard my phone ringing, I looked at my phone seeing a picture of Trent, What did he want? Why would he call me this early?

"Trent?" I asked. "Gwen?" he shot back. "What wrong?" I asked getting worried. It was quite than.

"Ah, nothing?" He asked confused, He cleared his throat out while I shook my head. "So why are you calling?" I asked. "I was hoping if you can pick me up?" I heard him mumble while I looked at my phone. "Ah Trent, You have a car?"

"Not anymore." Trent sighed. "What happen?" I asked, like already knowing the answer like either his dad took it because of grades, didn't go to work for a long period of time so his mom took his car, or letting his friends use his car, since he is a push over.

"The Car battery died." I heard him whisper, just than I couldn't hold my smile, trying to bite my lip, from trying to burst out laughing. "Don't say it." He warned, He knew what I was going to say but dammit I just had to say it. "Told you so!" I started laughing and I heard him grunt.

"Yeah, yeah, Yeah, Very funny, but do you think you can take me to the auto shop to get my car?" Trent asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll see you in ten." And with that I snapped my phone shut going downstairs, about to pick up my brainless, Yet cute boyfriend.

* * *

**Trent's Point Of View;**

"I love you." I said and the only thing I heard was the line being cut off. I snapped my phone shut, closing my eyes again. "It… Doesn't feel the same anymore." I whisper to myself. Me and Gwen use to me all romantic and in love, know it's like I don't even know who she is anymore, I'll try my hardest to regain the past with us, and with at last thought I fell back asleep.

*****

I woke by my alarm on my phone; I was those stupid sounds of the old fashion phones, the annoying ones. I rubbed my eyes shutting it off and dragging my legs to the shower, I turned it on feeling the cold water. Once I finally woke up I peeked my head out of the shower seeing the clock. "6:28" I smiled and hurried finishing up my cold shower. I got dress, being to eat my food and after that brushed my teeth.

I started eating giving my parents small talk, since we wasn't the normal happy family. "How are your grades?" My dad asked. "Perfect." I lied, I have about straight C's And my father doesn't approve of that, but I knew if I told him the truth he would ground me for that. "How's Gwen?" My mom asked. "Great." I lied once again. I couldn't tell them what going on between us, hell, I don't even know what's going on between us and with that thought and I heard that honking coming from outside. "That's Gwen, by guys."

Before I left I notice the mirror right by the doorway. I looked in the mirror, checking out my hair and checking if I still at any food in my teeth from this morning. I never knew I felt so nervous. The girls I used to date, would either be the preppy girls, mostly cheerleaders, they loved the way I played, But as for Gwen, She said it was alright for being a new Elvis. Even though I would be mad at her, something about her was just… real. So I started liking Gwen more than ever and finally she's my Girlfriend.

I headed outside seeing Gwen's 67 Gray beat up mustang, It was a real piece of crap car, but Since Gwen's really good at cars, she made it ten times fast, with that, I was about to die in this need for speed car.

"Hey Trent." She smiled at me, before I was going to say anything, or even buckle up; she pulled in reverse, going out the rich neighborhood. "Are we in rush for something?" I asked looking at Gwen.

She rubbed her head. "Sorry, I'm a bit… jumpy today." She lends back into her seat, it was quite after that and then I started messing with her radio. Once I turned it on, it had the loud scream-o music blasting threw out the car, she smiled once she saw my face reaction.

"You know you like Escape the Faith." "Totally," I rolled my eyes and she smiled back at me.

"So, what is this Auto shop called again?"Gwen asked as soon as we hit a red light. "Toni's Auto help 101." I said reading the papers I had to fill out. She giggled."They couldn't come up with a better name than that?" My eyes widen."I was thinking of that too when I first read it!"

We both shared a small laugh till Gwen stopped. "Where here."She pulled into the parking lot next to black, tinted windows, Hummer.

"Wow, that's a really nice car."Gwen commented when she got out, glazing at it. I laughed a little and said."Yeah, I've been in that car." She glared at me."No you didn't."

"Yes I did, John took me to school in that, while my car was being fixed."

"Well John should give me a ride." She teased holding my hand, she hasn't held my hands in two days, and it felt good to feel her soft cold hands into mine. I smiled back at her and we soon started walking inside the building.

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of view.**

I got to School early, had to re take this test for math, Since I wasn't here. "Surprise to see you here this early Mr. Watson." I rolled my eyes."Yeah, Yeah."I fell into the chair and began to take this test. During half way of my test I notices a brown hair female enter. "Ms Clarabelle?" I looked up to see it was Courtney Just great. The thing that pissed me off more, that Courtney didn't even need to talk to her, she just ask her how was dinner last night with her kids, obviously she was just there so she can talk to me after class.

*****

I threw my head down and finished up my test. I got up giving it to the teacher while Courtney was staring at my every move.

Before I left the door way I heard Courtney. "Well it was nice talking to you Kristina." I rolled my eyes, so I was right; she was trying to stalk me, what a creep. As I was walking into the hall way with no one is sight I heard her calling my name.

"Duncan," She warned. "Huh?" I asked turning around to face her dead in her eyes, since we were the same height. "I need to ask you something…" I rolled my eyes. "Of course you have to Princess." I leaned by the lockers near us as she frowns a little. "Do you like Gwen?" She asked. My eyes widen, why is the hell would she asked me that, that was out of the blue. So I started laughing. "Excuse me?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "Tell me now." She yelled. I never knew Courtney could be sop jealous, if was amusing to see her getting so… Envy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I started walking away, I thought I can have fun with this; I was trying to hold my laughter but just played my smirk. She followed. "Well do you?" "Does it matter?" I shot back walking to my locker about to open it. "Yes, it does." She said holding her hips.

"How so?" I asked, I open my locker pulling out my phone and iPod. "Duncan you can't like her!" She cried. I was shock, just maybe just maybe Courtney can take me back, who would have know that my old hot gothic friend can get my and Courtney to get back together. "Why?" I asked serious looking into her dark mocha eyes. I see her look away from me. "Cause… She is with Trent." She smiled at me as I sighed. I thought we would get together, guess I was wrong. I thought again well I walked away, away from Courtney. Why would I want her back? She drives me crazy in different ways, love and hate, wait not love, and I don't think I can ever love a person that hates me so much.

I soon got bored with my thinking; it was hurting my head so I began to text random peoples. As I was going threw my contact's I seen a name appear out of all of the names that started with a g.

"Gwen." I clicked on the left side saying text and wrote her.

_"Aye CArR BeAr WheN U CoM'in To SkoOl?"_ I waited for about a minute till I notice see was calling me.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked confused. I heard her panting breathing for some air. "Duncan, help me help, me help me!" She cried. My eyes widen looking at the phone. "Babe what's wrong?!" I asked, I notice she was whispering, while stuttering. "Auto shop… He's here…. Basement." And then I heard a big bang and the phone line was dead.

"Gwen!?" I asked getting worried I hurried and jumped into my trunk and tried calling her a million times but it went straight to Voice mail. "Not here, If it's not important, than hang up." She said in her normal, blankly voice.

"Shit!" I cried, where she can be, I remember she said auto shop. But hells there is about 20 auto shops all over, As I pulled out of the school I seen the first Auto shop near the school called "Toni's Auto help 101." I notice a gray mustang car in the parking lot, "Where have I seen that at?" I asked, I remember I seen it once. It brought a flashback of me taking Gwen home, I notice in the backround of her I seen a Gray mustang in her drive threw. So it must be Gwen's.

I pulled in the parking lot next to this hummer and Gwen's car. It was quite dead quite, I looked around, Have you ever seen those creep scary movies where you think something is going to pop out just because it either plays the intense music or no music at all? Well that's how this felt. I walked in notice no was there, I seen a sigh. "Ring bell for costumer help."I did as it said and tapped my foot waiting for it seem like hours and out the back I seen Gwen's Dad John he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Duncan, What's up?" He smiled as I glared at him. "Where's Gwen?" I asked. I saw his face change but still had that shit eating grin. "Gwen? She's not here?" He asked confused. I sighed and looked back up at him. "John, don't play stupid with me." I felt my knuckles popping. And out the back door I saw Trent.

"Duncan?"Trent asked confused. John looked at Trent. "You know him?"He asked confused.

"Yeah, that's my Girlfriends Friend."He said still looking at me. "Wait Duncan what are you doing here?"He asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here with Gwen's dad?!" I yelled and Trent's eyes widen. "Gwen's Dad?!" He looked at John, while John shook his head slightly laughing like a psycho. "Ok, this is getting really monotonous." And out he pulled out a Snapper gun, two of them pointing at me and Trent. "No one move." He warned.

* * *

**Until Next Time; Please Review if you want move! Love TwistedXmo. I understand if you're confused, doesn't worry the next Chapter will have Gwen/Trent Point of View so please review!**


	7. Chapter Six: Shotless Sereno

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter six : Shotless Sereno_

**_By:TwistedXmo_**

**

* * *

**

**Gwen's Point of View now;**

I walk in, feeling Trent warms embrace in the palm of my left hand, I smiled. We strolled in hearing the golden ring on the top of the door, I glazed at Trent. "Charming," I teased as Trent did a slight chuckle.

We heard the noise of mixture into the burning of the hot metals crashing into the scalps. The noise was peaceful to me, remembering my dad and uncle working on the cars for hours, it was better than hearing my dad and mother hostility over the pointless fights every night, the noise, smell, and sight was the only highlight of the thing I loved about my childhood, other than finding a new friend, Duncan.

We seen a man appear, he was tall, very slim, with short red hair and freckles with the jumpsuit on with a name tag named Dylan."Hey sir, Do you know where Jonathan is at?" Trent asked this young guy. The man nodded. "I'll get him, hold up." Trent agreed and pulled up a seat next to me."Is Jonathan your best friend?" I asked. "Um, no? Why'd you think that?" Trent asked with a slight frown. "Because, you could have asked Dylan for the car." I heard Trent sigh escape his thin mouth as he rolled his eyes. "He's a good guy." "You don't even know him." I stated. "Well, he knows what I am going thru, actually he has been thru it."

"What exactly are you going thru?" I asked specially. "Nothing," He mumbled. "So it's about me? Isn't it?" I crossed my arms around me, gawking at him. "Gwen. Not now.""So it is! What did I even do?" I shouted mostly to overcome the sounds of the guys, working on their cars when suddenly it was a long pause. I didn't speak, neither did he, should I just leave, nor do I stay? "We used to be…" Trent gently picked up his hand reaching to mine and I grabbed it. He looked into my eyes and whispered "In love." Trent spoke. I sighed, filling the tears in my eyes and nodded. "I know."

I heard a loud door slam as I seen a man wiping his face with a dirty rag and said threw it. "Trent you ready?" he asked. I looked over at Trent as he smiled. "Hell yeah, thanks Jonathan." Trent stood up and walked over to him and I seen the man uncover his face and notice it wasn't a normal Jonathan, it was the Jonathan, the one I call, my father.

* * *

_**Trent's Point Of View;**_

* * *

I looked at John, staring in back of me, shocked, stunned and I turned around giving him the same look. I looked back at John and he shook his cranium. "Well is this that girl you were talking about Trent?" he asked grinning.

I nodded and lifted my hand up. "Come on Gwen." Gwen just stared still blankly at John, I did a tense laugh. "Gwen, don't be shy." and yanked her arm up to John.

"Nice to meet you, young lady." John did a chortle as Gwen just strangled out. "Ah um." "So Trent, you into cars boy?" John questioned as I shook my head amused. "Oh no sir, I'm more into music... But Gwen is here!" I wrapped my arm around her small corpse as she was quite still. "Is that right lad?" He asked Gwen as she whispered. "Kind of," "Well, I was wondering miss Gwen, if you can help a fella out?" John asked. "With what?" I asked feeling Gwen holding my hand tighter than before.

"Since the lady got really petite hands, I can't reach my hand into the fuel pump in this 1950's classic car, so since Miss Gwendolyn is really into cars and what not, I was wondering if you can be assistance?"I laughed. "Oh sure she can! She always helps fix my ride, she wouldn't mind!" I laughed and Gwen looked at me, like I did the worst thing ever and seen her frown appear. "Please Trent, I want to leave." She began.

"Come on miss, It will only be a second." John spoke while grinning. Gwen was shaking slightly as I grunted. "Gwen please just do it, we have to go to school soon." Soon the tall red head name Dylan re-enter the room as John spoke up. "Look Dylan, We found the girl to help fix are 50's classic candy apple red ride."

Dylan looked confused and in a split second he understood, "Oh really? That's great, Let me show you guys." She looked at me and said. "How about you just hurry and go to school, this might take a while." She gaze her eyes back at John and Dylan, who seem to be laughing at this."I'm not leavei-" Soon, I got cut off. "Just leave, I don't want you here anyways!" She yelled punching me dead in my arm as she let go of my hand and walking away.

"Gwen!" I cried, as she stopped appeared back at me with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye." She whispered and went into the back room with Dylan."Gwen!" I cried once more about to go in the room as I felt a brawny mighty hand grab my shoulder and said. "She'll be ok, she's maybe got those "_Mood swings_," all girls get them, its normal.""I hope so, I never seen her so barmy, Yet crushed." I sighed as Jonathan began to express amusement. "I'm sure she'll be fine, But in the meantime, how about you get your ride in the garage?" "Ok. Thanks." I simply replied. "Mhm." John said and threw me some old rusty keys that had the number written on it 7. "Go to Storage Seven and get your car, the keys should be next to the door.I nodded and left getting my car and thinking about Gwen, my Gwen...Why, oh why must she be so fuming?

* * *

_**Gwen's point of view;**_

* * *

I couldn't get Trent impair, I couldn't have him deal with my problems it's not his fault falling in love with me, it's mine, I should have never said yes to him to get a milkshake at the old diner near his house on my first day at his old school, but I did. I regret everything I did with Trent to have him harm. I really hope my dad doesn't touch Trent and leaves him alone.

As soon I was alone, I felt arms drape over me strongly and felt his grimy hands on my small mouth. "Nnngge!" I cried but of course, no one can hear. He started laughing but didn't say a word and toss me over to face him and then I felt full force in his knee into kicking me into the chest and I fall, into a deep slumber.

My nightmare had me being little, yet again, hiding in my closet and daddy finally finding the key I hid from him and heard the door locking and hearing him say. "Wake up baby." And felt cold freezing water hitting me and waking up. I wake up being wet and on the cold ground gasping for air and hear him laughing more. "Wow, can't handle water?" I tried moving my arms but I was tied up also my legs, with a rag in my mouth, a dirty rag I will add.

"Ahhhe!" I cried but again, couldn't speak. I soon saw my father grabbing a chair and sitting in front of me. "It's been years, hasn't it Princess?" Hearing that name again makes me want to throw up. I lock my eyes as I heard him grumble.I reopen them and felt him slapping me. "I'm sick of your attitude lady!" I felt my right side of my face throbbing hard. I wanted to bawl, but couldn't. I felt his hard hand yanking the rag out of my mouth and I said. "Where's Trent?" I asked. "Left, won't be back, for good." I sighed in relief. I wanted to say great, but knowing my father he would have gotten angry."How's your mother?" he yowled I nodded. "Fine," "I hope she rots in hell for being a filthy whor-"My father said as I cut him off. "I hope you rot in hell you sick mother fucker!" I screeched and then I felt his jagged hand slapping into my face as I yelped.

"Don't mess with me Gwendolyn!" he screamed. "Boss!" A male yelled into the next room. "What now?" he cried. "Trent is coming back!" He snickered."Shit, Kay lets go and tell him Gwen left already." Dylan nodded and they left me their all alone.

I was still tied up but with the rag out of my mouth I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I struggled to get my sidekick phone out and notice it was Duncan, I didn't read the text he sent just hurried and called him."Hello?" Duncan asked confused. I started panting breathing for some air. "Duncan, help me help, me help me!" I cried.

"Babe what's wrong?" Duncan sweetly asked, I didn't want to make a noise I didn't want my dad to hear but I just hurried and spoke. "Auto shop… He's here…. Basement." And then felt a metal chair crashing in the back of my head and my phone flew out my hands and my dad stepped on it and broke it into pieces. "You're dead." He warned and I screamed.

I fainted from being so scared and woke up hearing my father and someone else talking. My father turned around at an old hard drive and flicker it on, I seen around four cameras and their I seen my green hair delinquent, Duncan. Of course my stupidity said his name out loud. "Duncan?" I whimpered. Just then it got dead quite and my father inquired. "You remember him?"I shook my head and he chuckled some more. "You're a bad liar Princess . . . Hey keep an eye on her; I'm going make Duncan feel comfortable here." And with that he left the basement and into the shop as I began to cry.

"Don't hurt him..." I sniveled.

_*Back to the present*_

* * *

**Trent's point of view**

* * *

John shook his head slightly laughing like a psycho. "Ok, this is getting really monotonous." And out he pulled out a Snapper gun, two of them pointing at me and Duncan. "No one move." He warned.

I look at Duncan. "What did you do Duncan!" I yelled at Duncan. Duncan looked at me surprised. "What the hell are you talking about!" He shouted back. "Shut it!" John spoke. He looked at me and said. "I thought you left Trent?" He asked. "I didn't want to leave without Gwen." I spoke slowly and he laughed once again. "Awe, Puppy love? How pathetic." He shrugged. I just then hear Duncan chuckle. Jonathan looked at him and laughed. "Why you laughing Duncan, I know you and Gwen had a thing."

I glared at Duncan. As Duncan eyes widen. "Are you serious? We were like eight." John sighed. "Whatever like I care, all I care about is getting revenge for what my ex wife done to my heart." "So let us go jackass!" Duncan yelled. John pointed the gun to him. "Shut up you little brat!" Duncan did what he said and shut up. I looked around trying to find Gwen and notice she was nowhere in sight. "Where's Gwen?" I asked. John laughed. "None of your business." I glared at him. "Don't hurt her..." "Don't tell me what I want to do." He laughed. I looked at Duncan as Duncan looked at me. Not scare but trying to tell me something. I didn't understand his eye movement but all I knew that Duncan was staring at the gun in john's hands and I looked at him confused, still not understanding what Duncan wanted to do.

Suddenly everything happen to fast I notice Duncan tackling John as john fall into the ground. "Ah!" and I heard it a gunshot and notice Duncan face go pale and drop into the ground. But then I heard Jonathan scream. "Ah crap!" and heard the sound of something sharp going into someone's skin. I just then see Duncan getting up and looked at me. "Dude you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "We need to find her." And Duncan staring Ran into the back. As soon as Duncan was out of sight John popped his head up and looked at me pulled out another gun in his jacket and then I froze, I swore I didn't even hear the bullet but only felt it going into me. I felt nothing in my body and I fell into the ground whimpering for pain and looked at John smirking at me and then m eyes shut

"Duncan!" I cried and then he disappeared.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

I sat there in tears knowing this is the end for me. I looked at my last sight for living in this cold dirty basement. My father... will kill me, cut up my body parts and let them burn into ashes; he was a twisted man, that was in love to much with a women that didn't feel the same for him. I just heard a thump from underneath and then I heard it. A gun shot. I just thought of Duncan. Him dead. I shut my eyes, that wasn't the best imagine in my head. Seeing my best friend die, and because of what? Me?

I shut my eyes more I wish I can disappear on this face of earth and just leave and let everyone go that I need to hold on to. I wish I took that gun shot over Duncan, I feel like I'm worthless. It's ok Duncan, I know dying is your biggest fear, I remember when we talked about it when we was young, But let you know for a fact, that I will be their shortly whenever you're at, in the other life, I'll be there too knowing I'm here for you and want to thank you for everything my dearest best friend, Duncan.

I heard loud footsteps and notice the door was locked and heard a cry of pain and see Duncan appear. "Sweetheart?" He cried. I saw him with a stain shirt with blood dripping off his right hip as I stared at him with tears in my eyes.

"Duncan!" I questioned. He ran to me holding me for dear life. I felt the blood dripping onto my skin but didn't care. "We need to get you help." I told Duncan he only shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me… sweetheart." I could tell Duncan was breathless the blood slowly leaving his body. Duncan pulls out his pocket knife and flips it open where my eye caught sight of the blood dipping along the edges of it. "Who did you harm?" I asked. Duncan didn't say anything while cutting the rope off of me and helped me up. "Duncan, who did you harm?" I asked again he mumbled. "John." I sighed. Even thought my father should die for what he has done I still love that man.

I see Duncan break the glass into the basement window and looked at me. "Come on." I nodded as he gave me a boost in the window. As soon as we got outside Duncan fainted "Gwen." He whispered. "I need to tell... you something..." he grunted as he grabed his side. "I..I..." his eyes shut as I cried more. "Duncan, don't leave me, I need you, and Duncan please no!" I cried but nothing happen. I hurried and threw Duncan's arm around my shoulders as we entered in his car. I grabbed his keys and turned it on as I pulled out I notice my car was still in the parking lot, maybe Trent walked to school, who knows?

* * *

**(A/N: Guess who's back Back again Twisted's back Tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back* Enjoy )**


	8. Chapter Seven: Vulnerable Acknowledgment

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter seven : __Vulnerable Acknowledgment_

__

**By:TwistedXmo**

* * *

I was stepping on the gas as fast as I can, dogging every car in sight making my way to the hospital. I distinguish that hospital very well, one occasion my father pushed me down the stairs causing me to have a fractured knee, I remember that night, that night, and I knew I had a crush on Duncan.

Looking at the time, reading it was eleven, time to unlock my window and chatter about random junk, this was a daily routine. I open my blinds seeing Duncan already waiting for me eating a bag of corn chips. I sighed as I opened it up and plop a sit on the window frame. I grunted from the tenderness as Duncan looked up at me from him bags. "Corn chips? Doesn't really taste like Corn how my ma makes it."

I felt the dry tears still on face after I wiped them off a couple minutes ago. I didn't talk, I didn't even want to talk, and I was a child when it came to pain, but still, I didn't want Duncan to make fun of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me more seriously putting his corn chips down to his side.

"N-nothing." I throttled out. When I talked after crying I have that gush in my lung that I want to choke out, my mother told me it's a secret that is in your throat. That you need to spit out or you will still cry."Liar." He rolled his eyeballs at me as I sighed, I need to tell Duncan. "Well, me and dad had some words…"

"You stood up to that pig? Proud of you Care bear."I laughed a bit as I lift my leg on to the widow so Duncan can see. "I lost." I whispered. Their, Duncan stared at my bloody dismayed knee and notices the purple and blue in my knee.

"Gwen." He slowly said.

"I'm fine... don't worry. " I smiled as Duncan scowled at me. "Don't give me that crap."I felt the tears shooting back up at my eyes as I choked out that secret in my lungs. "Ok I'm not Duncan! I'm in pain, I can't even walk, I think I need my leg slash off from this pain!" (What, I was a kid back then?)

I cried filling the tears all over my face as Duncan did something I never seen him do before. He got onto his double bed and grabbed his robot monster truck on his top bookshelf, which surprising didn't have one book on it.

"Duncan this isn't no time for playing!" I chirp. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not Gwenny," He open the back trunk of the truck and there was a shiny key.

"What's that?" I sniffled. "My dad's car key." He smirked slipping on his shoes and turning off his light. "What!" I cried. Tears still plummet down. Duncan clambered out his widow and onto the tree that was planted on his home but the branches reached my widow; soon he was at my widow.

"Give me your hand." "No Duncan, where not…" I began I just got cut off. "Do you want your leg cut off or what?" He yelled. I stopped crying as he yanked my hand out of my widow. That was Duncan's affections at the time; honestly it was the sweetest thing, for it being Duncan.

I slowly climbed down the tree, with Duncan helping me of course. He helped me limped into his dads cops car and turned it on.

"Oh I've been waiting to do this forever!" Duncan rubbed his hands together laughing at himself.

"You can drive right?" I asked biting my nails. "Ah duh, I have five gold medals." He crowed, closing his eyes. I didn't know what he meant buy those medals but that must be good I bet.

Duncan looked around as he was staring at the steering wheel. "What's wrong?" I asked he shrugged. "Can't find the A button." "A Button?" I questioned. Duncan nodded. "Yes Care bear, it what starts the ride."

"Duncan you press the gas to go!" "Really?" He asked scared as I slapped my forehead. "I thought you knew how to drive?" "I do!" He sighed and whispered. "On my video game."

I slapped him this time in his left arm. "You Idiotic!" Duncan deafened himself. "Ok, can't be that hard; first put it on R for Rewind.""Rewind?" I asked. "Yes, that means going back…see?" Duncan stared backing up from the driveway as I smiled.

"I guess you do know what you're doing." I smiled as Duncan smiled also. "Ok, now we put it on D." "What does the D mean?" I asked "Duncan!" he asked stupidly.

"D stands for your name, how cool, ouch!" I yelped as I felt another jagged pain in my right leg again.

Duncan started driving and I swear I couldn't breathe with his driving, I'm surprised we didn't wreck the car, but we made it to the hospital, and they told me it was a fractured knee and wrapped it up for me, Duncan used his mothers insurance on my knee for the pills to they gave me, Duncan made up a lie that his mother was working night shift and needed the pills right away, which work. My knee was held. After that night Duncan always wanted to play doctor with me and helped me with anything, "Your wish is my command." He spoke, having me giggle… having me have a crush on him.

Everything went back to reality as I was already in the waiting room waiting for Duncan, I sat their holding on to my stomach, still feeling the soreness, the doctors wanted to observe if I was ok but I didn't want to leave Duncan I wanted to be right next to him, I wanted to be there as his eyes fluttered open, I needed to see those teal eyes that was my angel, I need… him.

* * *

Duncan Points of view;

I was in that slumber, begging to be woken up but still in my twisted nightmares, I felt pain threw out my body but felt numb at once. I remember seeing Gwen's broken face. "Duncan!" She cried as I ran up to her all tied up from her dad, oh how I hated that monster. I remember a glimpse of Trent calling the cops. I seen Jon their... on the frosty ground, looking lifeless, but was he? I don't know. I looked over at Trent turning pale as he fell onto the ground. I don't remember seeing those in the real world but I felt that scene right away. I notice I'm in a black room, no windows, no atmosphere, nothing, I'm alone as I seen a door appear out of nowhere and it slowly opens and I see a mirror, I see, myself, I want to get through the door but the mirror is in the way. I clinch my fist as I break the glass and suddenly open my eyes.

"Duncan?" my eyes are still blurry but I heard that voice loud and clear. "Gwen." I mumbled. I seen those dark lips and seen that pasty smile between them. "Thank you god." I rejust my eyes seeing Gwen looking up and back down at me.

"What? How? I mean…" I began; she placed her finger on my lips as she whispered. "Don't strain your voice Dunk, I'll tell you what, I pulled in rewind at the auto shop and put it on D, for Duncan and drove us here, you're safe."

I chuckled, I remember that's what I thought when I was younger what those meant, dim of me, that was the time that I drove Gwen to get facilitate. I guess she did the same for me, thank god.

I sighed as I felt my hips hurting as Gwen frowned and spoke again. "It was close to breaking your hip for good, you could have not been able to walk anymore, I'm, I, Duncan….thank you." I smiled as Gwen kissed my cheek. I slowly closed my eyes lids as I felt back asleep before I went back into my dreams I grabbed her hand as her hands tangle into mine, it felt…true.

* * *

Gwen's point of view;

I sat their feeling my heart regain life again as I seen, hear, Duncan. I stared at me and Duncan's hands lace with each other. I love Duncan, I always will. He was a big part in my life, hell he saved my life. I looked at the clock at notice it was around noon, a nurse walks in and smiles faintly. "You got yourself a soldier, you better keep him" She smiled as I slowly got what she meant. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend, just a good friend."

She blushed. "Opps, sorry honey," and with that she left. Me and Duncan a couple? Haha, yeah right. Yet again, things aren't the same anymore for us. I mean I thought if I ever saw Duncan again we would play cops and robbers and play goldfish. Having Duncan back in my life felt too right, but he was just a friend, a friend who has gotten to be very attracted. I shook my head, what am I thinking I have Trent. Speaking of Trent think I should give him a call and tell him I got sick so I didn't end up attending school.

I slowly try and untangle my fingers away from Duncan but I felt a tight grab. "Don't leave." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Even when he's asleep, he's bossy." I pulled my hands away from Duncan and went to the main office. "Excuse me; may I use one of your phones?" The lady stared up at me; she was old and looked very unpleasant. "Don't you teens have your cell phones?"

"Haha, yeah it broke." I said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "Teens these days." And handle the phone.

I rolled my eyes and dialed Trent number, it took about the last ring for Trent to answer, so not him, mostly he would answer the second ring, something was up.

"Gwen!" he cried.

"Hey Trent," I spoke causal but Trent was far from that word. "I'm shot!" He yelled, that what made me jump. "Trent, where are you!" I tried speaking underlying but I couldn't I felt like I was going to start having a panic assault just how I was with Duncan.

"The auto shop." He said, heavily out of breath as I gasped. "I thought I told you to leave!" I yelled, mostly pissed cause he didn't listen to me and know he was shot, and no other then from my father.

"I, I couldn't leave you." He spoke. "Trent just save your breath I'm going to get the ambulance to come get you, stay claim, but one more question, is John dead?" I asked, voice getting shaky as Trent took a while to answer from that. "No," I felt Trent passing out threw the phone as I hurried and hung up looking at the women. "My boyfriend was shot! You need to go get him now!" I yelled.

The women stared at me stupidly and laughed. "You're boyfriend is safe and sound in his room miss."

"No idiot! My boyfriend is at Toni's auto help 101 on Yellow road by the high school, you need to go get him, and for the last time Duncan is not my boyfriend! Also lady, there is a mad man trying to kill hem there, we need the cops!" "Ok, ok ok!" She yelled picking on her phone making the calls. The other nurses grabbed me, more like shoving out of the main hall, mostly because I was scaring everyone.

"Sweetie how about you go back in your boy- I mean, friends room and we'll let you know what's going on with your boyfriend mmk?"I sighed as I walked back into Duncan's room with his eyes staring down at me. "Oh, hey Duncan didn't know you woke up."

I shut the door behide us as he chuckled. "How can I sleep with you screaming like crazy cat lady threw the hall way?" "Sorry." I whispered as I sat on the end of his bed and hung my head down.

It was quite after that and Duncan spoke. "Sweetheart don't worry I'm sure butt chin is going to be ok." I laughed a little, it was true, Trent does have a butt chin, ah Duncan don't make me laugh when I'm worried about him. "It's not just that Dunk..." I said moving a strain of my hair away from my face. "He's not dead."

Duncan narrowed his eyes at me, thinking I wanted Trent dead, but then he thought about it and knew I wasn't talking about Trent anymore. "Really?" He asked, as I nodded. "Yes, Trent told me."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I thought I killed that Fucker. I stab his fucking heart!" Duncan yelled. I place my hand on his cheek. "Dunk, you forgot, that ass doesn't have a heart." Duncan laughed as he sighed. "Good one babe." I let Duncan rest after that I was getting worried. He is still living, breathing, walking, making a plan to kill everyone of us now, me, my mother and now, Duncan and Trent. I couldn't let that I couldn't do that to my loves one.

I heard that scream that I knew; I heard it that one time when Trent broke his guitar bye accidently sat on it. I lifted myself off the chair and rushed into the hall way seeing them rushing him into the ER. "Trent!" I cried. Trent was afraid of the Doctors, don't know why though, I think the last time we went to the doctors his grandfather past away it well injured Trent.

I was about to rush into that room as the nurse was pulling me back. "It's not safe to go in their!" "I don't care!" I yelled. A small flashback reappeared into my head a couple hours ago while me and Trent were talking. "We used to be…" Trent gently picked up his hand reaching to mine and I grabbed it. He looked into my eyes and whispered "In love." Trent spoke. I sighed, filling the tears in my eyes and nodded. "I know." I cried remembering that thought. I used to love him but it started fading away as Duncan reentered my life. I don't want Trent and me to end up on bad terms, but I love him, but was I in love with him? The ladies pushed me back into Duncan's room as I stomped my foot. "Not fair!" I yelled at the ladies that locked me inside.

I heard a chuckle. "I guess you're stuck with me babe." I jumped. "Oh I… Duncan I didn't mean it like that, I just want to make sure Trent's ok." "He'll be ok; you just got to move that pole up your butt." Duncan stared laughing as I grunted. "I guess someone is feeling better?" He smiled. "You can say that."

I sat down and rubbed my hair, fixing it mostly and looked back at my hand which was red. Duncan smiled soon frowned looking at me. "What's that?" He asked I looked at it; it was dried up in my hair. I licked a little of it as Duncan yelled. "You're sick!" "Shut up, it's just blood." I said remembering the taste of blood when I was younger. I remember when my dad crashed that chair into my head. I felt a burse.

I suddenly heard Duncan grunt. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I got an itch." He asked running his back onto the bed, I can tell it wasn't working out so well, I giggled. "Need help?" I lifted up my hand as he nodded.

"I think I need to hear the mag-" I soon got interrupted by him screaming at me. "Please women!" I laughed. "Gosh mister beanie pants." I got up walking up to Duncan, sitting closer to his face on his bed, as I started starching that spot that was bugging him, "Better?" I teased. He sighed in relief. "Much." And smiled at me.

I sat on the bed still scratching his back; he loved when I did that. Soon it became a habit as I started at Duncan's eyes. I loved his eyes, I told him that I was going to kidnap his eyes and have Jeepers Creepers put them in my head instead of mine when we was younger watching scary movies threw out our windows. Duncan had a DVD player, lucky.

"I'm a dumbass, why did I call you." I sighed as Duncan looked at me shocked. "Meaning?" He asked, not fair that what I always say to him. "You know." I played with my fingers. "Look what I did?" I said point at Duncan's gun shot. He shrugged. "I dono, you should have called pizza hut, I'm sure they was going to help you." He laughed, but I didn't. I seriously put Duncan's life in more risk now too, his family maybe, I mean come on my dad lives right next to them.

I then felt Duncan's warm hand tough my chin making me look at him. "Gwen, don't stress it, I'm glad I was there to help you, besides you're my best friend, and I am always in a fighting mood, please babe don't stress this out I don't want your pretty little face to get upset, I love you babe."

I closed my eyes I felt a tear run down my cheek. "You never say the L word." I teased but still crying but Duncan smiled at me and said. "So then it must be true." Soon everything about Trent disappear as I was staring at Duncan, remembering him at the playground, threw our windows, at lunch running up to him, pasting that stupid note that got me in trouble for the first time, wresting in his house feeling the hot steamy moments that made me blush and breath hard. To him saving me at my time of need, the first time he called me care bear, jacking his dad's car to save me, it was Duncan all along that I was falling in love with… just never perceived it.

I lead down, and kissed his cheek. Slowly my face was still near his cheek it was warm. I looked at Duncan in the corner of my eye, as Duncan staring at me like I was a ice cream in the middle of the hot July. Duncan smirked afterwards and notice me staring at me, breathless he perk his lips to me as I lead to the left more, we was about to kiss… until we heard it.

* * *

Review please=) What do you think what happen nexts? Your guessing will make me happy, I'll be needed about ten more Reviews to update this sooner kay guys? Love yeah! Mwah GxD are a real couple now! Haha yay! I mean that in TDWT, not in this Story. . . yet : ) haha jk who knows? :D


	9. Chapter Eight : Resistance At A Critical

_Story: Confessions of a Broken Heart_

_Chapter _Eight : Resistance At A Critical Low

__

**By:TwistedXmo**

* * *

Those hours of darkness, wrestling with Duncan. Him pinning me down with all his mass. Are faces so locked on each other, holding back are laughs. Never have I felt this tension. That beat of my heart, going so fast. I wanted to faint at this moment of us about to kiss.

Of course something had to prevent us. It was faith yelling and screaming at Duncan and me. We're best friends. Hell, he will always be my best friend. That's why; we weren't allowed to do that.

His phone was ringing so loud I can practically hear her screaming at us. I sighed and looked the other way as Duncan missed my lips and kissed my cheek. "Damn" Duncan muttered under his breath.

I jumped out his bed and went over to the counter and read in big bold red letters. "Princess." I walked over back to Duncan; he was already shaking his head.

"Ah just ignore it." I quickly didn't listen to Duncan's comment and flipped his phone open. I placed it on his lap as his eyes were popping out of his head, so confused at what was going on. "I'm going to see f Trent's alright." Surly enough Courtney responded before Duncan even did. "What's Gwen doing with you Dunky? You better answer mister!" I left the room without even looking at Duncan. I notice the door was unlocked so I hurried and ran to it. As soon as I left the room I heard Duncan speak.

"Courtney." He whined. He might get back with her, who knows, I don't really even care, why should I? I just want Duncan to be happy, after all, he is my best friend.

I looked over at the nurses who pushed e in; they all knew what I wanted. They pointed me down the hall as I pasted my steps and walked in his room. Trent, he was passed out. I.V into his now pale skin, I wanted to cry, I notice him without a shirt and a big wrapped up towel tightly around his chest, he got shot. I wanted to cry so bad and hug him, but he looked so broken, I couldn't even look at him without seeing so much pain. "Trent." I softly spoke.

I gazed at him, scared for his life. I can tell Trent was scared in his sleep. Probably thinking he can't never wake up. I couldn't even sit down next to him on his bed like I did with Duncan. He was to hurt.

I saw the cut and bruises as I softly brushed my hand against his right cheek. I felt the pain as Trent shit his eyes tighter. "Sorry." I whispered as I took my seat waiting and waiting to see those green eyes of his.

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

* * *

"I'm going to see if Trent's alright." I was about to speak but no other then the beast herself decide to speak over it. "What's Gwen doing with you Dunky? You better answer mister!" I watched Gwen left the room without even looking at me. "Courtney," I sighed. Should I do this? I was so close to kissing those teal dark lips. I wanted to hurry and crash my lips on to hers but there was so many things that was wrong with that idea.

She was dating Trent. I just realized how much I like her again. Yet, I still was into Courtney also; me and Gwen are best friends. But damn, did I and still do have a crush on her. Since she pushed me off her bike when we was eight. What? Seeing girls getting pissed off was a turn on. You can see why I was into Courtney. Also you had seen how bad we were for each other.

Gwen was the one to even me out. When I was pissed off at the world she showed me a peaceful balance in me and help me relax. She makes me laugh at all the pranks we do and the smart ass comments. She was a person who made me feel like jello and became a total sap once I seen the water coming out of her beautiful eyes. She was all I wanted all I needed nobody couldn't change my mind, not even the C.I.T herself.

"Duncan, Duncan!" I heard that voice that dragged me out of me day dreaming staring back into the phone. "Courtney, I'm over you, I never want to get back together, you're just… too much to handle for me." I spoke. For once she didn't speak, I dono if that was a good thing or bad.

"What?" she asked flatly with no hint of sadness, more of the hint of pissed off I'm going to kill you in your sleep.

"I've moved on Courtney, you need to too." She began laughing like some crazy psycho. "Oh please who in the hell could you have moved on with? I mean look at me, I'm the best you got Duncan."

She was screaming at me for me to say it. "Duncan, nobody wants you. You're a total jerk, you stink you aren't even hot, you don't have the fittest body, your slow, stupid, a total dick head that no girl could ever wan-" I couldn't take it anymore. I blew up.

"You know what! Gwen doesn't see me like that. She's the one I want. I'm in love with Gwen, not you. You creedy, uptight, A class, piece of shit."

"Whatever screw you Duncan, Your never going to find someone like me!" she yelled. I began laughing. "Really? Oh thank god." She gasped and I hurried and shut the phone.

I remember us fighting but that really pushed me off the edged, off my limits. I was so done with Courtney, it wasn't even funny anymore. It became more draining and annoying.

The nurse walked in. Trust me she wasn't hot, more like in her 30's. "Hey grandma." I teased as she rolled her eyes. "Ah Duncan, you sure haven't changed." I took a second glance at her. "Um, do I know you?" She laughed. "You should, I'm nurse Mariah." Oh god. I thought. That was a hot ass nurse. Me and my brothers would always flirt with her, ew she really let herself go, if you know what I mean.

"So Duncan, what did you and your brainless brothers do? Play Russian roulette?" she looked at my wound of the gun and rolls her eyes.

"No, I had to save a friends life." "I thought you only cared about your life?" she asked as she shoved the needle into my skin, o teased up at that. I shook my head. "She's different." "And who is this she?" she asked as she place a band aid on my arm. "Gwen." Her eyes widen. "Oh, Gwen thought moved?" "Came back." I laid back down onto the bed, as she giggled. Didn't know 30 year old women can giggle.

"You have been in love with her since you were eight my boy." I started laughing at the dumb nurse."Oh please, ha ha love? I'm pretty sure no." "Whatever makes you feel better to say." She sang as she was walking away. "Wait!" I yelled she turned around and waiting for me to speak once more. "What room is Trent in?"

"Oh, is he your friend also?" she asked with a eye brow raised. I laughed once more. "Not really."

"It's room D-12, but you can't go in there, only one person may be in there. Trent is really hurt, besides you can't even get up." I narrow my eyes at the wound. "All I need is those stupid crunches." "I said no." she said and left slamming the door. Even back then when she was hot, she was a total bitch.

During the rest of the day, my parents came by asking me a million questions about Jon walker. "I'm telling you. All I know is that he works at the auto shop by the school, lives right next door to us, and is a total psycho for trying to kill Gwen!" "Where's Gwen?" my ma asked worried. "She's with her boyfriend right now, I'll have her call you guys later." I hated saying that she was with her boyfriend at the time, why is Trent with Gwen? He doesn't even know her. MY father nodded because he knew I wasn't going to talk anymore.

As they left Geoff and Dj came by letting me know the whole school found out about this, great. Also they heard some rumors that Courtney snapped during math class and broke everything in the class room and got sent home and even got suspended. That was a rumor so maybe is wasn't real? Fuck its real, I mean have you not seen Courtney?

I glanced over the clock reading it was eleven and notice it was the time me and Gwen had our pointless talks. So I crawled out of bed and grabbed some crunches so I can see Gwen. I knew she would be awake, and still be here. I know my best friend more than anything.

_**Gwen's point of View;**_

* * *

I couldn't sleep. They even got me a bed for his room, but I couldn't even yawn. I looked over at Trent, my soon to be ex boyfriend. I can't be with a guy I lost all my love with, I don't work that way. I suddenly heard my wrist watch beeping as I smiled. "Eleven." That is me and Duncan time.

How can two people have a time? It was just ours. Trent's still hasn't even woken. Which scared me a lot but the doctor told me that Trent was just super tired. But then why did Duncan have so much energy and sprit when I was walking to him? Again, a answer that I'll never know.

As if Duncan knew I was thinking about him. He opens Trent's door and notice me still awake as we both smiled at one another. "Hey it's good to.." "Oh I can't believe.." we both stop at what we was saying and both of are smiles got even wider. Duncan placed a sit right across from mine. "Let me go first." He started. "I don't know what to really say, but Gwen. How do you really feel about me?" ok did he seriously just asked that pretty quick.

I tensed up. "Duncan you have Courtney. I have Trent. Why can't we leave it that way?" "Because... I'm falling for you." He shared. He looked around and smiled. "I don't want to be with Courtney forever."

I started laughing after that. "True, you would only live up till you're at least 20 and then maybe kill yourself." We both shared a laugh as Duncan did a big out loud sigh. "See that's why I like you." I smiled at him and said. "Of course that's what best friends are for." I knew I would be pushing Duncan away from what I spoke of.

"Friends? Come on Care bear you know there something more than just friends." "Best friends?" I asked stupidly. Duncan knew he could flirt he's way with me, but it wasn't going to be easy. Duncan held his hand out as I stared blankly at it. "Come on." He said yanking my arm out of the room. We left the room and stood outside in the dark hallway with a tiny light flickering on top of us. He was still holding his crunches as he moved closer and closer to me as I back away on to the all and stared up at him smiling down at me.

"There would be nobody I would risk my life for, don't cha see? I'm crazy for you." He said. "Ha, you're crazy all right." I tried to make this all friendship at possible but it wasn't working, Duncan wanted more than that, I did too, but I was scared. I looked up seeing his face like wonders. It was blissful. His lips looked so… tasty. Was it wrong thinking like this other to Trent being in the room next door? I grasped Duncan's hand as I left sparks, it was unreal to even speak about it.

I looked scared at Duncan as he gave me the same look. "Di-did y-yo-you?" I stuttered as Duncan stuttered back. "Fe-fe-feel th-tho-se…?" he spat back at me as I smiled.

I slowly gasp Duncan's body as he placed his hand on my waist. He still had his crunches on but I felt his hands the most. We looked at each other as are lips was only a inch apart. "There no going back." Duncan whispered as I felt his icy cool breath hit mine. "Then don't look back then." I whispered. I didn't want Duncan ever going back to Courtney nor did I ever want to get back with Trent, there done and over with… I hope.

We closed the gap for no more walking and it was a soft tenderhearted kiss ever, it felt like those movies, I knew Duncan since I was eight and never knew how great his lips felt on mine, it was the best feeling I can ever want, and need.

We both away staring into our eyes with trying to find the words we just felt. We finally both said it at the same time, breathlessly. "I love you."

* * *

Untill next time= ) ** REVIEW**


End file.
